Irrevocable
by August Shaffer
Summary: M J/B/Jasper: Bella Swan wants to be a great reporter. Her cousin goes missing. Bella goes to search for her but finds herself in a world she did not know existed.A supernatural world. Will she survive it? Will she ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Stephenie Meyers Stories. No copyright infringements are intended.

Rating: R

BETA: MIST

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is using the characters of Twilight but they will not always act the way she has them in her story. This story is intended to be darker than my usual story lines. There will be profanity, violence, and sexual encounters. Also keep in mind although this is a Jasper/Bella/Jake storyline, I think we all know how it will surely end. So please do not send any negative comments about the Jasper/Bella scenes. You have been warned. Also I am writing this story how I see the supernatural world would be like, no sparkly vamps in my world.**_

**Chapter One:**

The cold wind slap against my frail body as I made my way into the metal and glass covered building. I normally had a little more spirit in my steps, even on frigid mornings such as these but today I was feeling the effects of a night out with friends. Friends, who should have known better than to keep thrusting shot glasses in my hand until late hours in the night. I wanted to die. My whole body was achy. My head was still pounding. My eyes were blood shot. Three hours of sleep was not enough to get me going on a day like this. A day, that I had hoped to speak to my boss about giving me a story line of my own.

After all I worked my ass off on the Oil spill story that made him a success. I wanted to do more with my degree than research and edit someone else's reports. I wanted to scream my head off the other day when our Editor in Chief threw Riley Beirs a big fat compliment, if you knew our Editor you would know he was not the friendliest or most supportive person, about how wonderfully written and reported his latest headline story had been.

I did all the damn work. If Mr. Newton had read the original rough draft that Riley had slap on my desk on his way out to wine and dine his girlfriend, he would have seen a less than stellar story report. But NOOOOO! I had to go out of my way to make it more incredible. More accurate than the other news stations. I had to do my damnedest to look good, which inadvertently made Riley shine, not me! Of course not! Why should this career of mine be any different than my college days or my high school days. Where as usual I was just the damn wall paper keeping the walls looking decent while everyone around me lived our their dreams. Not me. I just work, work, and work some more never taking the time to really have fun.

Still, I needed the paycheck each week. I had bills piling up on my makeshift desk. I knew my Dad would help me or even my mother if I was willing to hear her talk my head off about how much better I could do in Florida than in Washington, but I had my pride to consider. I worked my way through High School to buy my first vehicle, pay for most of my graduation stuff and then I got a partial scholarship at Washington State. I worked as a waitress four days out of the week to help pay the rest of my tuition and my small apartment that I shared with four other people. So I figured I would survive the real world as well. I just had to suck it all up and put on my big girl panties and deal with life the way I was brought up too.

"Love the skirt." Eric flash me a big wink that I was not sure how to interpret.

Frowning at our newest camera guy and former college classmate I walk past him into my small corner in the large room where they stick all of us low paying, disrespected assistants.

"You know I just never saw you as a skirt person." Melanie another co-worker of mine made the comment as she walked past me with two large cups of coffee in her hands, heading toward the cubicles where the elite reporters wrote their news worthy stories.

"What the hell?" I was wondering why everyone was commenting on my clothes when I look down and felt my face turn beet red. I was so out of it this morning that I had slip on a dark pin striped navy skirt over my purple tights that I had worn yesterday underneath my slacks for extra warmth. Glancing up at my chest I saw that I had chosen a dark golden yellow button up blouse. It was seriously hideous. Throwing my purse and bag down next to my desk, I threw my scrawny ass into the seat, covering my face with both of my hands as I fought back the tears that stung my eyes.

It was one thing to come in hung over but to look like a clown was another thing. Everyone knew that Mr. Newton expected all employees to dress in a business attire that look professional. He was against jeans, t-shirts and flip flops. Now, I had not broken any of those cardinal rules but I did not in any means look very professional.

"It's barely eight thirty and already you look as if you are ready to go home." Riley walked up with a cocky smile and a fresh cup of coffee in his hand as he approach his assistant. He liked Bella. She was a nice girl. He also liked the fact that she had hooked him up with one of her ex-college roommates who as it happen was turning out to be the woman of his dreams. The girl knew how to rock his world with some crazy ass moves in the bedroom. She also liked sports and enjoyed drinking beer from a bottle. In his book she was an Ace.

"You think?" I dropped both of my hands showing him the large red eyes I was wearing to go along with the rest of the package.

"Damn." Riley squinted his face, giving me a ugly face, letting me know that I also looked like shit.

"Thanks a bunch." I had to resist the urge to flip him the bird as he chuckle deeply.

"Look Bella, I have no problems with you having a great time after work but seriously hon you should try to make an attempt to look a bit softer to the eyes." Riley's pearly white teeth flash me a cocky smile that sent my blood boiling hot with rage.

"Fuck you Riley. I think you can manage to do some of YOUR own work today while I go home sick." I growl as I grab my purse and bag, shoving him aside as I knock off a folder onto the floor and on his expensive loafers.

"Woah! Slow down. Shit. I was just teasing you." Riley grabs my arm pulling me back as I began to take a step in front of him.

Turning my head I stared down at his hand then slowly and with a look that would scare a grizzly bear I lock my eyes with his.

"Do not touch me." I warn him as he drops my arm taking a step back.

"Look, we have a job to do. I like Lauren. Hell I am crazy about her but I won't put up with your shit for any girl. Now you will take your sweet ass back into that chair and finish out your day there." Riley pointed at the chair I had evacuated in a rush.

"What if I do not want too?" I knew I would pushing my luck but I was tired. I just wanted to go home and crawl into my bed. My fluffy comforter with the soft teal coloring called to me.

"Then you can go but I promise you will not find a cushier job that this one. Trust me. I have done what your doing and I get it is boring as hell but Bella you have to hang in there. Your big story is heading your way. You have to be patient." Riley ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated smile.

I knew he was trying to make peace with me about all the hand shakes and pats of congratulations he had received due to my hard work.

"You better be right." I caved as I threw myself back in the chair, recovering my face with my hands.

"Here." Eric strolled up wearing his usual happy go lucky smile, his hand extended out with two white pills in one of them and a large cup of coffee in the other.

"What is that?" Riley cock an eye brow staring suspiciously at our on location camera guy.

"Aspirins. What else?" Eric look offended.

"OH." Riley nodded his head at me, as if he was giving me approval to take the pills from Eric. I wanted to tell Riley he was not my father so I did not need his permission to take pills. I remained silent. I knew that anything I might say from this point would come off as cranky ass mood swing from my lack of sleep and my serious hang over mode.

"Thanks Eric." I gave him a satisfied smile as the pills slid down into my throat followed by some damn good coffee.

"This is good." I sigh happily as I clasp my hands around the warm cup.

"Where the hell is my coffee? I sat it down right here." Mr. Newton shouted from the other side of the room ten feet from my desk. I saw Eric's face changing colors as he gave me a quick smile then took off like a jack rabbit.

"Shit." I mumble having a bad feeling that Eric had accidentally given me our bosses fresh cup of grounded coffee that he personally paid out of his own pocket for.

"Hide it, quick." Riley pick up on the cue when Eric deserted us.

I open a drawer sitting it inside while I slowly closed it, not wanting to waste a drop of it on any files I might need to use later.

"Keep talking to me like we are seriously working on something. Maybe he will just walk by." Riley put on a large fake smile as he lean over my desk. I quickly open up a few folders that had been recently sat on my desk.

"Well, what are you going to do for your new cover story?" I decided to ask the question of the day. The one we always started on Mondays.

"I was thinking of doing that one about the recent burglaries in the hood area." Riley scratch the back of his neck as he pick up a folder staring at it as if he was truly reading it.

I peek up from my hiding spot to see Mr. Newton looking over the cubes to see if he could locate his stolen glass of coffee. I was going to get fired for this for sure. The one thing I was informed of the moment I step onto the floor of the newspaper was to never, ever touch Mr. Newton's coffee. His mood set on whether or not he got enough coffee during the day.

"Hood?" I frown up at Riley. I did not know that Seattle had a area in town that people had labeled as the hood.

"Yeah, you know past the old ran down rail road tracks off of Elm street. Everything over there is like broken down and worn out. A lot of crime hits those streets not to mention drugs." Riley shivered as he gave me a distasteful smile.

"Riley." Mr. Newton's voice boom loudly as he march up to us.

"Mr. Newton, how are you this morning?" Riley stood up straight as he face lit up.

I could tell that Mr. Newton was not as charmed by Riley the way most of the other people around here seemed to be. I was not sure if it pleased me to know this or worried. After all Riley was my direct boss. I was his meager little assistant.

"I will be good once I find my damn cup of coffee. I am not pleased to know I have a thief working here." Mr. Newton stated firmly as he grimaced over at me with a suspicious glare.

"I'm sure it was taken by accident. No one would dare purposely take your coffee." Riley stuttered slightly before he recovered with his charm.

"I would hope not but hey this world is a crazy place. Anything can happen. Are you color blind?" Mr. Newton was looking at Riley one second and then the next moment he seem to be nearly over the cubicle glaring at me.

"Uh?" I was not sure how to respond.

"ARE you color blind?" He spoke slower like I was daft. I realized he was staring at my clothes.

"No." I mumbled as my cheeks burn with indignation.

"Good. Try to match your clothes better." He shook his head as he let out a long rude snort.

"Riley I hope to see more great work from you." Mr. Newton ordered as he walk off continuing his search for his coffee.

"Damn." I sigh heavily, wanting so badly to take the cup out and guzzle it down. The stuff was heaven to my taste buds.

"That was close." Riley sighed with relief.

"So what is it about this hood you think is worthy of investigating?" I went back to work mode trying to ignore the strong urge to grab my accidental stolen coffee.

"Well, I have a friend on the precinct and he was telling me some freaky shit was going on over there. He said it was being played low like. He suspects there is more to it but the big dogs are keeping it extremely quiet." Riley whispered to me as he search the room for anyone who he thought might want to scoop up his story.

"What sort of freaky?" I rolled my eyes knowing how everyone here supposedly knew someone on the police force that was their personal informer. It made me laugh each time I heard it. I wondered if my father ever informed our local newspaper when he suspected someone was stealing or was at fault for the knock down stop signs in Forks.

"He would not go into it too much with me. I was hoping we might get him to talk more if we took him to lunch." Riley answered with a smug smile.

I frown up at him. I had a bad feeling about how many times he had used the "we" word in that sentence.

"WE?" I had a bad feeling this was going to be one of those occasions when I was going to be ask to wear a really low cut shirt and tight pants, while batting my long eye lashes at the poor victim to get them to squeal out more information for us to use.

"Yeah, come on you're my right hand now. I think with two sets of ears listening we might be able to pick up on more clues that he is leaving out." Riley replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

I wanted to puke. Yeah, right. He just wanted to me to take down notes while he ooze with smoothness. Or worse he might actually want me to flirt with the cop. Either way it was an insult to me.

"Why would he not be straight up with you?" I thought this whole cloak and dagger game was immature. Why couldn't the informer just spit out the gossip and move on? Why did we have to do all the damn foot work?

"Look, I will give you time to go home and change clothes before we meet up with him." Riley offered me a bribe he knew I could not resist today, of all days.

"Fine." I lean back in my chair feeling even more exhausted.

"Good. Now, you better hurry up and drink it before he makes his way back around here." Riley laughs with a knowing smile on his face.

Pulling out the luke warm cup I guzzle it down. I can instantly feel the pounding easing up in my head, the grumbling of my stomach warning me that lunch was what I really needed.

"Got to run." Riley waved at me as he strolled over to his private and larger desk.

"I hate my life." I moan as I quickly put the cup back in my desk closing it tight just as Melanie reappears.

"You know Mr. Newton has a serious issue about his coffee." Melanie let out a disgruntled grunt as she sunk into her desk a few feet from mine. I simply nodded my head in agreement.

"So what are you two up too now?" Melanie glared angrily at Riley's area. I had nearly forgotten that Riley had once dated Melanie before I had gotten the job as his assistant. She did not want it so she never begrudge me for getting it. But she did hate the way Riley had dump her shortly after I arrived then a few months later began dating one of my oldest and dearest friends. She never came out and said it but she made enough nasty comments for me to know she thought I had pimp out my friend to assure my position with Riley.

"Not a thing." I closed my eyes while rubbing my achy temples.

"That's what you always say." Melanie grumbles as I hear her typing away on her keyboard.

Smiling sadly I realize she is right. I never speak to her or anyone about whatever Riley is investigating. Not because of my loyalty to him personally but more because of the simplicity of the rule of work ethics. I just did not think it was fair to give someone else a tip that could steal away anyone's limelight.

Opening my eyes slowly I stare at the clock on the lower right corner of my computer. As I do on every Monday I began to count down the hours and minutes until I can get home once again.

The day had went rather well considering what I had originally worn into work. Lunch went exceptionally well since it was quite clear from the moment I sat across from Officer Martinez that I was pretty enough for him to feel the need to impress me with all the stuff he thought Riley should know about the "hood" area that Riley and him felt was worth investigating.

Once the lunch was over I raced back to work to start doing some good old fashion investigating of my own on google search. I quickly found several small written articles about some odd thefts and burglaries that were happening with in a large area of what Riley called the hood. What was so strange was that with each of these thefts/burglaries there was always a dead victim left behind. Normally, burglars do not commit murder. In fact they try to plan their way in when they believe no one was home. So why would someone be breaking into homes and businesses and stealing a few items while killing the person on the premises? What was going on exactly? What was this perp doing? Was it truly their intention to kill and then cover it up with a possible theft? Either way you look at it, it seem pretty clear that murder was happening at each crime scene.

Throwing my clothes off as I made my way to my shower I jump inside of the steaming hot water, lathering up, enjoying the tingling sensations along with the aroma of the honey and vanilla scented soap. I was planning on grabbing a lean cuisine dinner, throwing it into the microwave for my dinner then finishing it off with a glass of red wine that I had left over from last weekend with the girls at my place. Then I was going to bury myself under my comforter and sleep for the next twelve hours before I had to be work the following day.

Once I step out of the shower I could hear the beeping of my phone, alerting me of a missed call. Rubbing my hair with the towel I had a gut feeling that this missed call might prevent me from a much needed night of sleep. Or in the very least postpone my early night in bed.

"I should ignore it." I grumble as I grab my brush, running it through my tangle free hair. I had to say I was glad I spent a little extra for the new cream rinse that Lauren swore up and down would make my hair look shiny and feel healthier.

Placing the brush back in the drawer I tighten my robe around my narrow waist as I saunter into the kitchen, preparing my quick but delicious and affordable dinner while pouring myself one glass of wine. After all I just wanted to relax not get a great buzz.

I see the red beeping light on my phone, screaming silently at me to answer it. I roll my eyes as I pick up the phone to see who the unwanted caller was. It was my dad. Frowning I wondered what was going on in his life these days? We barely saw each other even thought I only lived a few hours away from him. He was set in his bachelor ways while I was set in my bachelorette ways. We were not exactly the most communicative family. We could sit for hours silently next to one another. It use to creep my friends out. They would say it was just unnatural the way my father and I were so silent and yet seem to relaxed with one another. I did not see why it was important for me to blab to my father about my feelings. After all he could not fix the way I felt. He also could not exactly make my dream guy go out on a date with me? So what was the point of crying about it? Especially not to him.

Debating on whether I should call him back or not I heard the microwave signaling me that my dinner was ready to be gulp down. Sipping on my wine before I eased the hot container out. Watching as the steam floated off the top of my food I took a few more sips of my wine before I gave in and listen to the message he had left me. I would then decide if it was important or not to call him tonight versus tomorrow night when I was less grumpy.

"Bella, it's your dad. I need to talk you as soon as possible. Bye."

Exhaling long and hard I realized that this was my father's way of saying I have urgent news and I do not want to tell your phone but speak directly to you message.

Grabbing a fork I dug into my food. Taking me as about as much time as it had to cook it to eat it. I knew I should start eating bigger meals, especially with my pants starting to slide down my hips these days. I just could not either afford bigger meals or I just did not have enough time to eat as much as I use too these days. I was always on the go. Always doing something with a friend or dealing with another crisis at work.

It was starting to show physically that I was not taking better care of myself. Finishing the wine I set the glass in the dishwasher along with the fork. Throwing my evidence of dinner away I pick my phone up and dial the familiar number.

A few rings sounded in my ears before I heard the soft raspy voice of my father on the other end.

"Hello." He answers with what I imagine a smile on his face.

"Hello." I reply back.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know how busy you are." My father gets why my career is so important to me unlike my mother who lectures me that I never call or email her enough. When I do she tells me I have dreadful boring life. Why would I bother calling her, I ask her? She gets off huffy and reminds me that I am blessed to be young, not to waste it away on something as trivial as a career. This coming from a woman who gets the luxury of sitting at home taking yoga classes while husband number two pays for everything.

"It's okay." I crawl up on the bar stool. I have not had time to pick up a table and chair set yet. After all I've only lived in this apartment for a year now I think to myself with a inward sarcastic grin.

"Look, I am going to cut to the chase on this one. Your cousin Nessie went with a group of friends to Seattle a few days ago. She and her friends never returned. Your uncle fears that she has gotten into some deep shit out there. Have you heard from her?" My dad's voice makes it clear that he suspects that the girls somehow did something bad and were too scared to come home. He did not feel they were in any grave danger like my uncle was jumping to the conclusion about.

"No I have not." I think back hoping I had not missed any calls from her. I draw up no messages nor any emails that she might have sent recently to even inform me she was coming to town. Usually she contacted me so we could meet up for lunch. She was a Senior this year at Forks High. She was always telling me how hard it was to go to a school where all the teachers gave her a disappointed look when they discovered she was not as smart as her cousin Bella. I would laugh at her and remind her that she was a cheerleader, a homecoming queen, and class president. I was none of those things. How could she feel less than perfect because she was not a smart person was beyond me.

"Damn. Well, I will be out there tomorrow. Maybe we can catch a bite." My father grunts.

"Sounds good." I agree.

"If you hear from her please have her call her father. She knows how worried he gets about her." My dad sighs sadly.

I know it bothers him how my Uncle Johnny lets Nessie's rebellious nature get under his skin. My father argued plenty of times in the past that Nessie was not perfect. Sure, her mother died after giving birth to her but that was no reason to let her walk all over her father. Her only living parent. Uncle Johnny would joke with my father that it was not his fault that his daughter was lively while Charlie's was as dull as sandpaper like her old man.

I wanted to hit him so many times. I hated how he would refer to me and my father as boring people. My father explained that his brother was a real party animal before he met Nessie's mother, Esme. He quickly change his ways when he fell in love with her. Dad said that there for a short while he actually liked his brother. However her death had come unexpectedly and rather quickly. Johnny went a little crazy at first. My grandmother had to raise Nessie the first year of her life. Uncle Johnny ended up in rehab for about six months before he pull himself together and then he threw himself one hundred percent in being a doting and loving father.

"Will do dad." I answered as we both said our good-byes then hung up. Putting my phone on the charger I check the locks on my door, the locks on my windows then crawl up in the center of my full size bed and crash into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

JPOV:

"Did you find the girl or not?" I growled as I kick the empty barrel next to me.

"I think so. She was right where they said she would be." The skinny vampire with a New York accent whined as he look between me and the other two wolves I had ordered to join me on tonight's agenda.

"Where is she?" I know better than to trust a vampire to do a quick kidnapping without trying to take a little snack off of the victim.

"Over there." He points in a large metal box sitting in the corner of the alley. I can smell the nasty foul smell of the trash that had been hauled into the trash bins just from today's business.

"Why is she in that?" I have a bad feeling flowing through my veins as I watch his shiny red eyes sparkle as I look in the direction of where he has pointed.

"Well, there was a few of them actually. We were not sure which one. So we took them all." He gulps as he watches the anger growing on my face.

"ALL? How many exactly?" I exhaled loudly trying to count to ten before I let loose of my short temper. I know that my shrink would say that I was over reacting to a situation that clearly I had no control over and there for I was making a tantrum over senseless stuff. Or something remotely stupid like that.

"Six." He takes a step away from us as I look over at Embry and then at Jared.

"Six." I repeat the number.

He simply nods his head as he glances around hoping one of his buddies might have stuck around for the meeting.

"This is not funny." I warn him as I nod at Jared to walk over to the large metal box that looks to be about ten feet high and five feet across. It was a strange contraption to hide a kidnap victim in.

"I know. Look, man I do not want Jasper on my ass again. So I just took them all. I figured he could glamour them in to believing they had just ran away from home or something if they were the wrong ones." The vampire explained his theory for snatching up six unsuspecting girls when all they were suppose to obtain was one.

"You are remarkable." I mumble as I watch as Jared eases the locks off then pulling the door back. At first all I can see is darkness. Complete darkness, then as if magically a few hands, legs, and feet began to make their way out of the darkness and into the alley where a street light radiates across the box.

"I tried man. Look, he should give me credit for trying." The vampire wrings his hands nervous like a crack head needing his next fix.

Embry steps up closer to me as we watch six young girls between the ages of sixteen and eighteen walk out of the box. They each look starved and confused. I have a bad feeling that they have been held for more than twenty-four hours.

"Payne, how long have they been in there?" I look at him with a serious look on my face daring him not to fuck with me tonight.

"A few days." He admits as he scratches the back of his neck with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Have you fed them? Or were you feeding from them?" My gut is screaming to rip off his neck and piss down his throat but I have orders. Orders from my master that warn me to make sure that I withheld from killing any vampires without his approval unless I could prove they were a direct threat to me or one of my pack.

"I did not feed them. Do you know how hard it was to get them in there? I did not feed from them either. I won't lie and say it was not tempting." Payne licks his lips as drool starts to slide out of the corners of his mouth.

It repulses me to watch him stare at the girls as if they were human happy meals.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." I growl loudly as he jumps nearly two feet into the air before running for his pathetic life.

"What are we going to do now?" Jared asks as he reappears to my side.

The girls look disoriented as they fall to their knees, holding their stomachs as they gulp in the fresh air. Well, it's not exactly smelling like fresh air but it was far better than the dirty limited air he held them in the box with.

"Not sure." I admit as I pull out my phone hitting the speed dial to reach my master whom I know is not going to be pleased by my interruption. Tonight was his hunting night. A night he was allowed to feast on any human he chose to. They were limited on how often they fed from the flesh rather than a local blood bank bag that I was in charge of assuring there was plenty of in the icy cold fridge vault on the lower floor of my master's home.

"Make it quick." His voice was laced with venomous edge.

"He grab six girls. Not one. What do you want me to do with them?" I cut to the chase.

"Shit." Jasper hisses.

"Yep." I agreed softly.

"Bring them here. WE will weed out the right one." He orders as he hangs up the phone.

I roll my eyes trying to figure out how in the world I am going to get six girls on the back of three motorcycles. Opening my phone once again I dial another number.

"Hello." A grumpy voice that nearly matches my own answers.

"Get the van and get here in like five seconds." I order.

"On it chief." Paul snaps as he hangs up the phone.

I had Jared and Embry each take a girl with them as I waited behind with the other four for Paul to arrive with the van.

The girls are moaning about the pains in their stomachs and a few are begging to take them home when I hear the roar of the van racing through the normal quiet streets at four in the morning.

As the familiar black van pulls into the alley a strange sensation courses up my spine. A tingling sensation that I have been told is like a warning mechanism that signals me that something is wrong. Something really bad is wrong or about to happen.

Paul jumps out of the van just as I hear the sounds of a gun going off behind me. Ducking to the ground I can hear the girls screaming as they follow my lead. Each of them covering their ears as the smashing and clinking of the bullets ricochet against the bricks of the walls and the metal trash bins around us.

"What the fuck is going on!" Paul shouts out as he jumps back into the van in search of his own weapon to retaliate the attack that came out of nowhere on us.

"Not sure." I shout back.

Grabbing the nearest girl I grab her by the arm as I pull her under my arm trying to make it to the van without getting either of us shot.

Paul starts shooting out into the darkness of the sky while I go back for another one.

"Who is it?" Paul cries out and I have to admit I am clueless. No one else knew what our meeting was about tonight. Hell, even I had not been inform of all the details. Only knew I was suppose to pick up some girl that my master, Jasper said was of great importance to his Master.

Grabbing another girl who is screaming and kicking at me as if I am the one shooting at her fights against me as I try to take her to the van but before I can get her there I see blood pouring out of her mouth, down her skinny arms as she chokes on it.

"Fuck." I shout as I continue dragging her into the van.

"Keep covering me." I order to Paul as I got for the last two but before I can reach them ten vampires appear out of nowhere. Grabbing the other two girls while pulling out automatic rifles aimed at Paul and myself. I know that there is no way I can get to these other two girls. I knew when I was out numbered.

"Damn it." I rush back to the van yelling at Paul to forget it and get inside to drive us the fuck out of there.

We barely make it out of the alley in reverse before I see one of the vampires starting to run toward us.

"Get out of here NOW!" I shout angrily as Paul throws me the gun and puts the van in drive, pushing the accelerator to the floor.

The van picks up pace but I know that a really old vampire can run faster than a running car if it wants too. I had seen it a few times when my master first began to train me about the ways of vampires.

"He is gaining on us." I warn him as I look out the side mirror.

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can Jake." Paul screams frantically still shoving his foot down on the gas.

"Shit! What the hell is going on here?" I shout out knowing no one in the damn van would have a clue or a answer to my question.

I lean out the window and carefully aim the gun. I know the bullet will not kill the vampire but it will sting like hell. It might even slow him down enough for us to escape with our lives

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

I watch as he flinch from the sting of my perfect shots. He does not fall nor does he give up. I do find some relief to see he is slowing up just as we slide around a corner in the direction of our safe house. No one and I mean no one can get in there without the right mark on their wrist. It was design to keep out all covens that did not belong. A perfect place to hide from the enemy. It was built like a fortress.

As we pulled up Paul threw his wrist out while the blue laser light scan across his wrist, the gates began to slowly open. I prayed like hell we manage to get inside before the vampire caught up with us. A few seconds later as I watch it make it's way around the corner the gates finally open enough for the van to safely get inside.

"Fucking go now!" I ordered to Paul.

Paul floored it again as we barely made it through the gate before I jump out hitting the emergency button that will push the gates closed at a faster rate.

Just as the gates close I see the vampire approaching a little closer. I can feel my chest heaving as I prepare myself for a possible attack but the gates close just in time before he can reach through them to grab at me. A magical wall slips into place. Nothing and I mean nothing or no one can get through this magic. It's dark magic. The most darkest and oldest that has ever existed.

"Damn it Jake, who was that?" Paul climbs out of the van looking at me with a worried face.

"I think it was James. If it was then we know the rebels were after the girl as well. Which makes me wonder why? Who the hell is this girl anyways?" I am now pretty much talking to myself as Paul pounds against the magical wall with his bare fists.

I know how much Paul wants a chance to rip James wide open. After all the bastard had purposely set out to killing our people. Our mates in particular. James had a strong passion to hunt his victims like a animal. He enjoyed the chase. He was ruthless. He was also leaderless as far as we knew. My own master had challenged and defeated his old master a few years back when it was made known of his treachery. His old master, Laurent had brutally attack and murdered Jasper's life mate, Alice when she refused to give him information that might help him defeat his enemy.

Now his soldiers were hell bound to break free from the rules that bound the supernatural world. They did not care about the exposure to the human world they could create by feasting on humans. They spat on the rules that did not allow them to change humans into vampires with out following the procedures. Procedures that could takes months or years before it was approved by the council. They were creating a small army and no one seem to care. It really bothered me how the vampires gave their own species so much room to create chaos while the wolves were expected to live by the rules or die by the rules. There was not too many occasions that any of the wolves were shown any mercy when they broke the sacred rules or their vows they had made when they were presented to the council.

"I hope like hell we got the right girl or we are fucked." Paul slams his fists against the cold metal of the van, making a large ass dent in the door.

"Well, if not we know we will get another chance of hunting him down." I remind him.

"Your right." He relaxed as he jump back into the van, I followed him as we drove up to the front of the house.

"This one is dead." Paul informs me of the obvious as we look at the blood covered floor of the van.

"Help me." The other one cries into her knees that she has pull up against her face, rocking back and forth in an almost catatonic state.

"I will grab her." Paul rolls his eyes with little compassion for the human as he throws her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Hopefully Jared and Embry are here." I suddenly recall sending two members of my pack ahead of me.

"They were coming in when I left." Paul informs me.

"Good." At last I can relax for a moment as we enter the large house and walk among the many vampires that co-exist in the house that I try my best to stay the hell out of as we make our way to the dungeon where we know the other girls will be locked up. I wonder as we make our way down, if this girl was so important to Jasper and his master, why neither of them made a point of coming to the meeting themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight characters! It's all for fun.

RATING: Mature-Rated R

BETA: MIST

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have joined the story and to you guys who left great supporting reviews. I know this story is a bit different from my usual work.

A/N: A big thanks to LuvinJ aka Dani, for helping me with this story and encouraging me to write it even if it is different. xoxxox August

Irrevocable Chapter Two:

JPOV:

I watch as the girl who volunteered to service me tonight slide her tight wet pussy up and down on my hard cock. I was amused. She kept shaking and jumping up and down like I was some sort of dildo rather than a man. Her screams could be heard through the entire west wing of the house. She was definitely getting her money's worth on my cock.

Once I felt she was fully satisfied I threw her on her back, pummeling her hard as I took my aggravation out on her soaking opening. I watch as her mouth spread wide as she moaned and cried out with each hard, deep thrust. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head as I shove deeper and faster. I felt my balls tingle as I began to climax, pulling myself out of her, watching as my seed squirted out on her stomach and chest. She continue to heave heavily as I step back. Feeling less aggravated I walk over to my dresser, grabbing the bottle water I had started to drink before she had arrived. Gulping the rest of the spring water I grab a towel, throwing it on top of her body.

"Thanks. Your money is on the desk." I inform her as I walk out of the room naked.

"But I did not ask for your money?" The young woman cries out furiously.

"Just take it." I growl as I step into the bathroom, reaching into the shower turning on the hot water.

I heard the door open and close from my room as I began to gather the handful of shampoo in my hair. I knew I had treated her rudely but I did not see any reason for us to pretend that what we had shared had any form of intimacy. It had been pure raw sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

I cleaned up, change clothes as I made my way down the stairs to check on my boys and see if Jasper had any idea on how the hell we were going to locate James and take back the girl that for some mysterious reason Carlisle wanted so badly. I hate when I am left out of the loop of things. It makes my job so fucking hard. I have wondered if they do it on purpose just to test my performance.

I was not exactly pleased with my lot in life but I knew it was impossible to escape. When I was first contacted by the vampire council and informed of my status of being a immortal I thought they were busting my balls for fun. First of all, I had never believed in anything scary. Secondly, the fact that they thought I was immortal was a laugh. I had never been ill or any sort of accident that put my life in jeopardy but I knew that I could bleed like any other mortal.

When I went to my father to ask him what he knew of these strange pale guys who claim to be vampires, he had look so sad, so stricken with fear that I knew deep in my gut that something bizarre was going on and I was smack in the middle of it all. He set me down explaining how our tribe had certain special gifts. Not all the tribesmen had it, just some of us. Turns out I was a damn wolf. I had fell off the log I had been sitting on from laughing so hysterically. I was sure this was some type of prank. When my father set so sober looking I felt such dread creep into my soul.

A week later I was taken from my family. Taken from the only home I had ever known. I was put through vigorous training. I was thrown into a world that I had once believe was just a fairy tale. A nightmare that people told their children to get them to walk a fine line. Now, I was living proof of how most legends came from a ounce of truth.

I was given to my master, Jasper, who began his own personal training of me. He taught me how to hunt, to fight, and most importantly how to protect him from those who would wish to harm him. When I took my final vows and went through the ceremony of allegiance to my master vampire and his coven I was given a brand, a personal tattoo to show not only did I belong to them but I was also a alpha. I was given more members of my tribe to train as I was, to teach them how to protect my ass as well as Jasper's. None of us volunteered for the job, it was forced on us thanks to good old destiny. We were destine for marvelous things as my grand master, Carlisle Cullen told us on the night he branded us. I hated him. I hated that he was apart of something that was keeping me from my family, from living a normal life. All my innocent life was ripped away as I felt the hot poker shove on my arm. I knew now how slaves had felt. I was no longer my own man. I was apart of their world. I was a slave to their cause. I would never have anything of my own with out their consent.

Pushing the memories of the boy I used to be, remembering the man I was today, I made my way to the back room where my pack members often hung out, playing pool and drinking beer.

I was not surprised to see Jared, Embry and Paul discussing their choice picks of a game they were watching on a plasma TV set above their heads.

"Hey Jake. We thought you might have fell in love with that girl." Jared joked as he pick up his cup guzzling the cold beer.

"Hardly." I snickered as I sat on the barstool next to Paul.

"So what is the game plan for tonight?" Paul inquired as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Not sure. Waiting on Jasper." I replied with a long deep exhale.

"I for one am hoping for a night out. I feel the need for club night. I need to get me some fresh meat." Embry howled.

We all laugh at him. We knew that Embry preferred to pick up his girls rather than pay for them the way the rest of us did. We felt it was easier this way. After all what could we offer a girl besides a few good fucks. There would never be a chance for us to get married unless we ever found our true imprint. Which Paul had, but was no longer alive. I thought he was going to die afterwards. He nearly went into a comatose stage for months. Once we got him back to our reality he went into extreme pissed mode. He would break, smash and bite into anything he could get his hands on. It was a chaotic time in my life, trying to keep him from having to be brought up to the council for a review or worse for punishment for his actions.

Thankfully Jasper found away to get him to heal with out destroying our pack by having him ordered to be put down as a rogue, out of control wolf. I was never sure how he did it exactly, nor did I dare ask. I was just grateful for it. I was grateful I did not have to watch someone I had grown close too, someone I personally protected to die due to a broken heart.

"Dude, your so stupid. Those girls are brainless and just…well…worthless." Paul snorted as he sip on his beer.

"They are not worthless." Embry's voice raise slightly as he felt the need to offend the human girls he partied with.

"Oh really? So how in the world do you see them as being worthy of us. Worthy of a wolf?" Paul challenged him.

"Well…they are not worthy of a wolf but they are fun. Some of them actually are nice. Nice girls who just want to feel pretty and wanted." Embry argued but we all knew it was a weak argument against what Paul was truly implying.

"So you make them feel pretty as your pounding the shit out of them with your dick?" Paul's eyes turn dark as he push Embry's buttons.

"Then we should all do the world a favor and go fuck some girls until they feel pretty." Paul continued with a loud deep laugh behind it.

I noticed how Jared took a few steps away from Paul, knowing that Embry would possibly attack him for making fun of him.

"You should try it sometimes. You have a ugly heart." Embry scolded him as he simply walked out of the room.

I was thrown by his calmness. Normally wolves were hot headed and eager for a fight. Paul was one of our main instigators when it came to wolf brawls around this area.

"That puppy has a lot to learn." Paul huffed as he turn his attention back to the game and ignoring the rest of us. I wondered if he was considering what Embry had said. It was true. Paul did have a ugly heart.

No one would disagree why he might have a bad attitude about love and women. Still, it gave him no right to think the rest of us were beneath him because we still longed for human contact. We were no longer mortals but we still had the same emotions of one. We still had wants and needs. It just seemed that Paul was better at not expressing his like the rest of us.

"Jake." Jasper's voice interrupted our quiet moment as he entered the room as quiet as a mouse. It was creepy how he could sneak up on me even after all these years in his service.

"Jasper." I reply as I nudge Paul who sits his glass down and turns to face Jasper.

"I would like to speak to you." Jasper look at the other wolves in the room. With out saying another word they all stood up and slip out of the room.

"I am sorry that Payne failed us last night and you guys nearly got killed in the process. I still need to find that girl. She was not one of the ones you manage to retrieve." Jasper sat on the bar stool next to me, locking his hands in front of him, setting them on his lap.

"I know it was James I saw chasing us last night. How do you think we can retrieve the girls from him?" We all knew that James had been successful at lying low all these years now. Just as they got a little closer to finding him he would manage to slip between our fingers. We were sure he had someone helping him. I did not feel like it was a inside job but perhaps a more magical source outside of our coven that he was using. Jasper partially agreed with me. He still felt it could be possible someone inside was helping rather they knew it or not.

"I'm not sure yet. I fear what he will do to the girls." Jasper says as he continues to stare at the wall opposite of us.

"How did he know we were there for a pick up? I don't know why this girl is so important to you, so it makes me wonder if he knows just how important she is to you and how he would know that." I explain what I had been thinking about before I had slept for a few hours after returning to the house.

"I honestly have no answer for you. At least not that I can share at this time. I just do what is ask of me like I expect you to do the same." Jasper gave me a weak smile.

I knew he wanted to tell me but was ordered to remain silent about the matter. Like Jasper I understood the need to be loyal to those who trusted us the most.

"Go to the clubs tonight. See if we can find a lead. He usually lets his followers go out at night, to feed on humans, we know that they tend to enjoy the clubs mainly, for easy pickings." Jasper suggested as he turn to face me with a worried glint in his eyes.

"Clubs. Got it." I nodded my head thinking how excited Embry would be with this news. However, if we pick up on any of James's guys we would not be around for too much action. At least not the kind that wet our dicks.

"Jake, I will be there tonight as well. I have plans to meet with Sebastian about his holdings in our mutual company. I have a bad feeling that he has been stealing from me. Carlisle says I have to have proof before I can call him out on it." Jasper states with a serious frown.

"How can he steal from you? I thought you guys shared a mutual accountant who divides the shares between the covens." I had heard of the wars in the old days between covens when they went into business ventures together and one party cheated the other. Aero had come up with a perfect solution. He hired an accounting firm who was in charge of all financial matters. This way if anyone came up short then it was the humans who lost their lives. No vampire casualties.

"We do. I think he is not turning in all of his paper work. I think he is holding out on the accountants. My records indicate we should be making a bigger profit. Anyways, that is something you should not concern yourself about. I will handle Sebastian. You handle James. We need to find this girl right away." Jasper chuckle harshly.

"How will I know "who" this girl is? You have to give me something to go by?" I reminded him I had no clue who the girl was. I had no name, no picture, no scent, nothing. Absolute nothing. So how was I suppose to rescue a girl I would not even know if she was right in front of me.

"You are correct. Sorry." Jasper reach in his pocket pulling out his phone. A second later a picture came onto the screen. A girl around the age of seventeen to eighteen appeared. She was soft on the eyes. Light colored hair, light brown eyes. You could see a mischievous spark in her eyes that led me to think she was a bit of a trouble maker. She also look vaguely familiar to me. I could not place it.

"Alright. I'm on it." I felt a little better about the hunt now that I had at least a face to search for.

"Good. Don't forget you have a wolf council meeting. I hear they made one of Edward's females the new Alpha. Sorry to see Sam go. He was a good guy." Jasper shook his head like he was trying to understand why his brother would kill a respectable and powerful Alpha wolf. I knew in my heart why he had done it. He felt threaten my Sam. He knew Sam could take him if he ever chose too.

When a vampire began to sense the wolves growing stronger than themselves they were known to find any possible reason to eliminate them. It was sad. It was stupid. It was the way of the vampire.

"Me too." I agreed as suck in my breathe trying not to let him see just how much I loathed Edward. Although Jasper and I were unusually close for a vampire master and wolf leader we shared a mutual respect for one another. We both knew as long as we shared mutual trust and respect for the other than neither of us would allow anything to happen to the other.

"See you tonight." Jasper pats me on the back as he strolls out silently. I noticed that his feet did not make a sound as he walk away. It was like he was literally walking on air rather than the floor beneath my own feet.

Walking out after him I went in search of my guys. We had some hunting to do tonight and it we were lucky a little time to chase some fresh tail.

BPOV:

"I still can't believe Angela is working here?" Lauren cringed looking around the darkness of the club that one of their closest friends was newly employed at. It was a cool place to have a club at but it was also a bit eerie. A two hundred year old catholic church that had been burned down a few years back. The Pope had given up on it. NO one knew why but he suddenly decided it was not worth the money to fix it up, but instead built a new one on the other side of town.

"She has to pay the bills." I replied. I knew that unlike Lauren me and Angela had a lot in common when it came to paying unpaid bills. Sure, we had all graduated at the top of our class in college but jobs were hard to come by. She could have done better if she had gone to Boston or New York but she refused to go too far from home. She had to think of her mother, who was on and off again fighting breast cancer.

"Still, I hate this place. It is sort of creepy and stinks." Lauren pinch her nose as she held her drink above the sticky table top.

I looked around noticing how the building still had missing windows. I wondered what they did when winter came? Did they cover them up to prevent the falling snow from entering? What about rain? The music blared so loud I had a strong desire to cover my ears from it.

"Hey guys." Riley came bouncing in like we were meeting at McIntyres our usual spot for after work drinks.

"Hey." Lauren stood up kissing him on the cheek while holding her glass.

"So this is our Angela's new dive uh?" Riley look around admiring the old church as well as the gothic styled patriots smashing their bodies against one another.

"Yep. She says it is only part time until she can pay off a few bills." Lauren informs him.

I do not understand why she feels the need to confide so much information to Riley. They had only been going out for four months now. She acted like she and him were living together the way she often would wait to agree to go do something with me until she had ran it passed him. It was one thing for him to boss me around at work, but to have to wait for him to decide rather or not a close friend could hang out with me really pissed me off.

"Good. She is too nice of a girl to work in a dive like this for too long. Besides this is a horrible neighborhood. Just a few streets over Bella is where Officer Martinez told me the crimes were." He gave me a warning look as he smiled softly at Lauren.

I knew he was warning me that we were practically in our future storyline area. I shivered inwardly as I recalled all the things the officer had spoke to us about. He made it clear that the bodies they found were pretty beaten up along with the lack of blood left in their bodies. No one had a reasonable explanation why so much blood was missing from the victims.

"I need to dance." I took a long drink of the martini that was starting to take my edge off of the crrepiness of the club. Eric came strolling into the club with a fretful look on his face until I placed my hands on his chest.

"Let's dance." I whispered to him. His fears disappeared as he sat his helmet down on the table and followed me to the dance floor.

The song was a fast beat sound that help work up some heat between our bodies. I was laughing as Eric tried with great embellish to create a new dance moved he had seen on his WII system.

I felt my laughter fade as I look a few feet past from Eric as a strange man step into the club. His eyes seem to glow on fire. He was not too tall. He had beautiful golden hair that curled at his shoulders. His lips curled into a smile that reminded me of a dirty prankster. Gulping hard I realized that he was looking straight at me. His eyes seem to glow brighter as my cheeks blush with excitement and fear roll into one.

"I like when you do that." Eric teases as he grips my hips with his hands, grinding up against my pelvis. Normally I would not mind cause I know that Eric means nothing by it but I found myself not wanting him to do it in front of the room. In front of strangers. In front of him.

I blink and he was gone. The mystery man that seem to pull me into a seductive warm feeling for a second. A mere second. My heart thudded in my ears as I pulled away from Eric, turning to go back to the table for a drink. A drink I hoped would quench my thirst. I knew my body was over reacting due to it's lack of attention these days.

Finishing my drink while half listening to my friends, it was hard to do since the music was still roaring. I look at my empty glass considering if it was wise to purchase another one. I had already look like hell one day this week. Two would start tongues a wagging. I did not care too much for people who felt the need to put others down but I also knew it existed. So if I wanted to stay out of their target I kept my nose clean and did what was expected of me.

"For the lady." A soft southern voice spoke next to my ear it startled me how I could still hear it even over the loud music.

Licking my lips as I turn my head slowly to look closer at the person who was being so generous to me. I knew the second I heard the voice it was my mystery guy. When I had visual confirmation that I was correct I felt my chest tighten. It was shocking just how beautiful he look. His skin was so white but yet so perfectly smooth. His eyes were a soft shade of brown but I was sure I had seen red in them. Maybe it was just the lighting from across the room that had made it seem like his eyes had fire in them.

"Thank you." I reply as I push a piece of hair behind my ear. It's one of those things I do when I get nervous. I was extremely nervous at the moment. His hair was the color of corn silk. The curls hung so perfectly that I was reminded of a baby doll that I had once cherish due to it's perfect hair.

"It is a pleasure." He replied still softly his accent thickening as his eyes pierced into my soul. I could not explain it but I felt like he was literally drawing me into his eyes. They seem to sparkle as I sighed softly.

"Would you care to dance?" He asks as he places a hand out to me. I nod my head. I can not for the life of me find the will to speak. I am for the first time in my life speechless. I glance over at my friends who seem clueless to this guy who is speaking to me. I walk beside him as he leads us to the center of the dance floor. I notice how everyone seems to automatically move aside so I do not once touch another body against mine.

"Dance with me." He orders but in a sensual way. I do not feel like he is a threat to me. I feel like he is honored to be my dance partner. I know that is stupid even as I hear my own thoughts and yet I can not walk away from him. Was I in some sort of trance?

Okay that is just plain stupid Bella. No one can put another person in a trance. You do not believe in that bullshit.

Then why did I feel so at ease as his hand slip into one of mine while his other slid to my side. Holding me close to him. Our bodies swaying to the music but I can not honestly hear it now. It's like we are in our own little world.

It's so surreal that I feel a sudden instinct to run. There was something wrong about this situation. Yet, I could not for the life of me pull away. Instead I laid my head on his chest, while he inhaled sharply.

"You smell so divine. I have not been with a woman like you in ages." He speaks elegantly and in such a gentleman tone that it is hard for me to think how that sounded completely looney.

"Thank you." Is all I can manage to say back in return.

"What is your name?" He asks as his hand on my hips move up my backside in a slow but almost snake like fashion.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I reply still laying my head against the hardness of his chest. I can feel the muscles underneath his thin shirt.

"Lovely. Simply lovely Bella. You are a rare creature." He whispers in a deeper tone that makes my heart skip into rocket speed.

I want to say something back to him but I am still speechless. I am so damn confused. Why can't I speak? Why can't I think? What is wrong with me? Is this what happens to women when they go with out sex for as long as I have?

"I have business to attend too, but when I am done, I would like to see you again Bella. In a more tasteful place where there is little distraction." He states to me as he slips his body away from mine. Keeping a distance between us as I look into his eyes, still feeling as if I am dripping in warmth. As if I am floating on air.

"Okay."I agree so easily. Normally I would not be so willing to meet with a total stranger until my friends have been introduce. I always like to get their opinons on the guys I date.

"Good. Here is my card. Call me." He pulls out a small black business card that I simply put in my back pocket.

"Good night my lovely Bella." He takes my hand kissing each of my knuckles before releasing me. I stand there watching as he retreats to the other side of the club. My heart is hammering against my chest. Then all at once the sound of the music comes back in. My ears hurt as I am force to endure the sudden loudness that had not been there when we had danced.

Blinking my eyes I look around until I see my friends hanging out at the table where just moments ago I had stood. Had I dreamed it all? Was it possible someone had slip something into my drink? Shaking my head as I proceeded back to the safety of my friends I remembered that my mystery man had given me a card. Shoving my fingers in the back of my pants I felt the texture of the card. It had been real.

My face turns ash white. If it had been real, then why had my friends not noticed for even a moment that I had left the table? They always kept a close eye on me. I was clumsy as hell for one, and second I had a bad habit of picking up the worse guys at clubs like these.

"Hey. Did you go to the bathroom?" Lauren look at me with a big smile as I approach the table.

"No, I was dancing." I blurted out as I frown at each of them.

"Oh. Who with?" Eric glanced around the club curious to see who besides himself would challenge me to a dance. They all knew I rarely danced at all but when I got the urge I did it with someone who would not be too rude about my two left feet.

"That guy. Did you not see him walk up to the table to ask me to dance?" I look at their faces. They all seem to be puzzled. Okay, now this is just getting too damn weird I think to myself.

"If you say so." Eric chuckles nervously as Riley and Lauren just shrug their shoulders.

"I want to go home." I feel another odd sensation coursing up and down my spine. I feel like someone is watching me closely. This time it's not the mystery guy. It is someone else. I am almost postivie of it. Looking around the room frantically I see no one of particular interest. No one openly glaring at me at least.

"Let's go." Riley gave me a concern smile as he led us out of the club and out to the curb. Once the cool air of the evening hit my face, I began to feel a little less jumpy and a lot more like my usual self.

"This place got to you, didn't it." Lauren asks curiously.

"I think it was just….well…" I pull out the card and notice that it is completely black. Most business cards were a cream color or white not black. Flipping it over I see a red rose printed across the top of it.

Jasper Whitlock

CEO Whitlock-Hale Industries

Seattle, London, Japan, Greece

This man is just about everywhere it seems. I envy him his great adventures. He at least gets to see the rest of the world unlike myself. Then I spot the number at the corner of the card. I rub my thumb pad against it. I am suppose to call this number later. Later when I am alone and ready to spend private time with him. I can not explain I just know that he will want something from me, something that could change me forever.

JakePOV:

I had rush to the club hoping to meet up with Jasper for his confrontation with Sebastian had begun. I needed him to know that we had retrieved one of James's men who after a little of physical persuasion admitted that James had a partner who was helping supply them with places to stay hidden among other things they needed. He had also reluctantly agreed to tell us where a few of those locations were. After we had received all the information we could out of him, I gave him over to Paul who quickly slip a stake into his dead heart, ending his immortal life forever.

I wanted to go seek a few of these places out but I would be walking into some serious Vampire neighborhoods. I knew it was bad business to walk in and demand information from those who might be protected by another coven. I did not want to be the cause of another war among them.

When I arrived at the new club that Jasper had recently invested in I was surprised to find him in the center of the dance floor. Normally he did not indulge in dancing, especially not with humans. I was also aware of how public he was making the spectacle. I felt a strong wave of magic surround me. I knew he was using his special powers to keep everyone chillin so they did not pay much attention to him while he slowly seduced the young woman. For a brief second I feared he was going to feed on her openly. When he step away from her, I relaxed. I knew if that had happen the council would have heard of it, that was a major no-no in our world. No feeding out in the public no matter how talented you were with your gifts to hide yourself from mortal's eyes.

"Jake." Jasper had flash up by my side in less than second. It was something I envied about his species. We were fast, we were strong but some of the vampires had a even greater speed than us. It made catching them a bitch, especially when in human form.

"I have news." I state with a eager grin on my face.

"Tell me." Jasper smiles back. He knows how much I love the hunt. Although I would rather do it in wolf from in the woods, I had grown over the years use to the accommodations that I was force to endure in order to get my job done.

"James has a protector. A investor. Someone is either siding with him, or being blackmailed by him. We got one of his guys who confessed that the reason they can move so quickly is cause they have many safe houses. He gave me a few addresses that he knew of personally. I think the girls could be there." I reply as I scratch the back of my neck my eyes remain on the young woman that had won Jasper's attention for the night. I can not explain it even to myself but I am rather intrigued by her.

I can tell the glamouring is fading as she looks frantically around the room.

"Go." He states the obivious until I show him the addresses. His eyes widen.

"I shall make a few calls. For now you guys go enjoy yourself." He looks disgusted as he hands me the paper back.

"Will you be home later?" I ask curiously as I break my eyes away from the mystery woman to look into his eyes. He looks amused.

"I will not be out refreshing myself if that is what you are concern with." He smiles sadly at me.

"No full moon." He reminds me of the recent rules that only prohibit them to feed on humans during the full moon. The rest of the time they are expected to hunt animals or feast from the blood bags they have harvested for their meals.

"Of course." I shake my head wondering what has happen to my brain.

"She is of great interest to me. There is something about her that intrigues me. Her blood sings to me." He answers the question that I had been wondering earlier but never spoke out loud.

"Sings to you?" I ask with a puzzle look.

"It's a rare thing for a human's blood to sing to a vampire. We always have a thirst as you know but her blood practically calls to me. Begging me to take her life. To change her. " Jasper answers as his fangs slip out showing just how excited he felt about the girl.

"Oh." I clench my jaws wondering if this is going to end well for the stranger? I know that most vampires will feed off of a host but never change them. The vampire council even had rules about that. They feared the threat of over populating the world with young vampires. You had to get permission to change a human. One major rule was that the human had to be consenting to the change. Glancing back down where the girl is walking swiftly out of the club I get a sense she will not be so easy to persuade into a world of darkness.

"Go play. Have fun with your boys." Jasper pats my arm before strolling away to deal with the business that had brought him here in the first place.

Nessie's POV:

My hair is stuck to the back of my neck as I shiver from the heat that has been turn up in the tight quarters where I have been for days now. I am not sure if my captor is purposely trying to burn me alive or not.

All I know for sure is that I am going to be a better person if I can manage to escape or possibly rescued from this hell.

I know I have only myself to blame for this. When I had received the letter in the mail inviting me to a new hot spot in Seattle that something seem suspicious about the invitation. Who invites a seventeen year old girl to a club? How did they get my address? None of it made sense. A sensible girl would have seen that before she got herself in this prediction.

But no, I had to know. Once again my curiosity had gotten me in some deep shit. Running my hands up and down my legs as I sit on the hard cot, with my back press up against the cool stone wall I try like hell to figure out how to get out of this dilemna.

Surely, someone would notice that I was missing by now? Why was my dad or Uncle Charlie not storming into this place to rescue me yet?

Tears of fear slide out of my eyes as I pressed them together. I know that it is useless to cry about it all but I can not stop myself. My stomach burns and hungers for food. My throat is parch. My lips are starting to crack. I feel light headed.

I just want to go home. I want to be a normal teenager again. Not some scary captive of some strange men whose teeth had grown when they came near me. I knew it was stupid to think but I was reminded of vampires.

Vampires did not exist. It was just a movie thing. Nothing like ghosts or zombies were real. I saw the red eyes that had stared into my face when they had forced me to sit still so they could take Polaroid's of me. I wondered what they would do with my pictures? Why was I here exactly? What would happen to me if I was not found soon?

My body shook with fear. Closing my eyes tighter I felt the tears squeeze out of my closed eyes down my dirty cheeks, dropping onto my bare legs.

I tried to sleep a few minutes at a time. I was too afraid if I fell into a deep slumber they would come back to me. They would harm me and I would be too tired to stop them.

My eyes grow droopy as the heat sinks into my pores. I feel so drained. What the hell is with the heat? My heart beat slows down until I know I am either passing out from heat exhaustion or I'm falling asleep. Either way my body is screaming for a break.

"Get up!" A deep loud voice roars above me, I feel my hip ache as a big foot slams against it. Wincing I sit up, trying like hell to force my eyes open again. It seems to be getting harder and harder each time I take these mini naps.

"Get up bitch!" The voice demands.

I wish like hell I had the strength to jump and kick him where the sun does not shine but instead I brace my hands against the wall as I crawl up the wall, slumping as I my head drops. It feels like my head has swollen. The weight of it is unbearable.

"I don't get it. She looks like a normal human to me." The voice snaps with a sarcastic laugh to someone else in the room. The lights are so dim from the doorway that I can not see who my mystery visitor might be.

What the hell did he mean by a normal human? What else would I be? God, I have to be hallucinating. It's the heat. It has to be the heat.

"Get her some water. Bring her to the other room. I can't afford to let her die, just in case she is the one." The mystery voice speaks. His voice sounds smooth as velvet against my skin. I cringe as I try to open my eyes a little wider to see him. Something tells me it is important that I see him. To remember any detail I can. I will have to point the finger at someone when they finally come to my rescue.

"What makes her so special anyways?" I hear my original kidnapper ask curiously as he lifts me up with such ease over his shoulder.

I want to smack him against his head. I wish I could inflict any form of pain possible. This is so unfair. I hate being the victim. I hate feeling weaker than a man.

"You will see eventually." He laughs softly. The sound of his laughter makes my stomach uneasy as I feel the acid building up, until I can no longer hold it. I puke down the backside of my kidnapper. I hear him yelp with disgust. I feel triumphant knowing that he hates it. Normally I would have died of embarrassment but right now I could give a rats ass about this.

"What did you expect. You left here in the heat for twenty-four hours. No one can come out of there with out being sick. Make sure she is seen too. If one hair on her head is disturbed when I return I will personally kill you myself." The mystery man threatens my kidnapper.

"Okay." I can hear the disappointment in his voice but I also sense that he fears the other man enough to do just as he was ordered. Feeling for the first time a small ounce of relief I collapse in his arms. My face rubbing in the vomit that should have made me sick again but I was too damn tired to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor profit any of Twilight characters/stories.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Just to want to remind you guys that Bella/Jake will be together, I am building up to it. So don't get too frustrated with the Jasper/Bella scenes. It will be worth it when they connect, I promise you! Xoxox August

Irrevocable Chpt 3:

Bella POV:

I stared at my computer screen wondering why I was so preoccupied today? I could not seem to type even one sensible sentence on my computer. The blank screen seem to taunt me that I was unworthy of my position even as a assistant.

I had my usual routine when I woke up this morning. Shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair, apply minimal make up and then drove to work. Got to work, made my coffee, went to my desk and check my emails before starting to research the part of town that Riley and his officer friend deem eerily dangerous of late. Yet I just could not seem to concentrate on even doing the easy research that was necessary in order for us to get our facts right. Nothing worse than to be proved wrong by something as minor as a wrong fact.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes hoping to find my writing muse when a image slips into my brain. A image so seductive, so deep, that it sucks me in so quick. Keeping my eyes closed I watch the scene plays out in my mind.

My stranger, my mystery dancer, Jasper, holding me against his body. The music seems to be sinking into the pores of my skin as his lips brush against my neck. He smelled so sweet. So heavenly. The touch of his lick against my bare skin, cause goose bumps to form all over my body. I wanted him. I wanted him to keep nipping at my ear the way he was. I wanted his hands to slide from my lower back, to my lower half of my body. I wanted him to ravish me in the middle of the dance floor.

"Bella, ….uh Bella." A male voice called to me.

Feeling my breathe catch in my throat as I saw his eyes light up as he stares into my face, my heart hammers against my chest.

"You were meant for me." He whispers in that deep southern twang that makes my toes curl in my shoes.

"Bella! What the hell is wrong with you?" I hear the loud voice intruding on my fantasy as I open one eye to see that there was an actual person at my desk.

It was Riley. He seem to give me a quizzical look before he sits down a pile of folders in front of me.

"Uh?" I cough as I sit up further in my seat. Grabbing my shirt, I shake it a bit, hoping to fan down my over heated body.

"Can you take a look at these? I found these and thought they might help us with our research. You are working on research, right?" Riley's eyes narrow as he look at me with a worried frown.

"I am." I gulp hard hoping like hell he does not come on my side of the desk to see what exactly I was doing. It would look bad on my part. Riley and I have a love hate relationship but I have never lied to him before.

"Good." He nods his head pressing his lips together, then walks away.

Exhaling loud and deep I shake my head back and forth trying to pull myself back together. I had so much work to do, I had to get laid soon or else I feared it might affect my work. I know it sounded lame but when I was not horny, I usually had a better sense of concentration. It helped relax me. It made me feel centered. I know, I sounded like a guy but it was true.

I began to work on the folders, finding some connections between the robberies and the addresses. It seem someone was looking for something in particular. Something they believed that these people had in their possession.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my conspiracy theories when I saw it was Charlie I felt myself yawn. I was suppose to meet him for lunch.

"Hey Charlie." I laugh hoping he did not sense my forgetfulness of our lunch date. I was often forgetting things when it came to my personal life. My father use to feel offended by my lack of memory when we made plans, yet I could ace any test you put in front of me that I studied for all night. He said I had selective memory. I swear I did not do it on purpose, it just happened that way.

"Where are you? You ready for some lunch?" Charlie asks as he yawns as well.

"I am starving. Where do you want to meet?" I have to say the thought of lunch sounded perfect. My eyes were going cross eyed from reading the folders, then back tracking the reports with a little help of my computer research. I wanted to validate everything I read from the police reports and the interviews with witnesses before I jump too far with my conclusions.

"How about Seabay Tavern." He suggested. I knew it was only twenty minutes from my work and would give me more time to spend with him, so I was pleased with his choice.

"Sounds wonderful." I lean down, opening the desk drawer pulling out my purse and keys.

"Okay. See you soon." Charlie hung up.

I quickly made my way out of the office, hoping that no one ask me where I was going. I knew they would give me food orders to bring back to them. I was not in the mood to be errand girl today.

* * *

When I step in the congested room where my father already had a table for us, I was pleased to see that he did not look like he had lost much weight since I saw him last. When I went home for the summer for a short vacation he look a little frail to me. He swore it was just the humidity making him lose his appetite but I had feared it was something far worse than that and he was hiding it from me. Since my mother had left him, he had not seem to want to move into a new relationship where he would not live alone. I wished he would find a nice woman to settle down with. Preferably one who could cook and make him eat some healthy foods. He often dined out or called for delivery at the house.

"You look great." I cry out cheerfully as I sit down across from him.

"Thanks. You look the same." He smiles warmly at me. His smile doesn't reach his eyes however. I know that this lunch is not going to be all about good news. I remember that he is here investigating Nessie's disappearance. I feel awful for forgetting something as important as this I mean, how often does your only cousin slip off the face of the earth? It had happen here in Seattle. The girl never ceased to amaze me with her constant troublesome reputation.

"Thanks. So, how is it going? The search?" I wonder if I should be posting pictures all over town in search of her, to help out Dad and Uncle Johnny? I should do more. I am a awful person. Here I have been doing all this research and not once did it dawn on me to try and do the same for my missing cousin.

"Not too good. I know she was at a club last. We found a email she and two of the girls missing sent one another. We have tried calling her phone but get no answer. We have an alert out on it, in case someone tries to use it, it will notify us immediately. " Charlie sighs sadly.

The waitress appears to take our orders. I've ate here a million times since I moved here so I knew what I wanted already. Once our orders were taken my father starts back informing me about the situation.

"Johnny fears she has ran off with some boy she met here a few months ago from a shopping trip. He says someone has been sending her gifts. First, it was flowers, then her favorite chocolates. Then she got a pair of earrings that he thought were extremely expensive for a girl her age. When he question her about it she said they were just gifts from a friend." Charlie sat back in the chair, thumping his fingers on the table top.

"A friend, uh? Well, she could be telling the truth. I mean they could be from a crush of sorts. Or even a secret admirer. Did you track the items?" I ask.

I swear I did well in Investigation Journalism course from my many years living with a police chief. I watch and learn over the years how he solve some of the most simple and troubling cases. He was amazing with his sense of logic.

"Yes, the flowers and chocolate were paid with cash. The name was simply signed with initials CC. The jewelry was paid by with a credit card with the same initials. It's not enough to know if it is a man or a woman." Charlie answers.

"A woman?" I am surprised by that idea. Why would he consider a woman kidnapping or luring Nessie to Seattle?

"Don't ever rule out anything until you have enough facts to prove otherwise." He reminds me of his golden rule.

I break into a big smile.

The waitress brings us our food and drinks, while we both dive into our lunches I get him to tell me a little more about everyone back home. After my session of twenty questions has ended it I can see he is contemplating on how to ask something from me. He rarely gets that look on his face, but I know it all too well.

"Nessie went to this club." He hands me the piece of paper he had his pocket. I am shocked. It is the same club we had just gone too a few nights before.

"What's wrong?" He catches the look of surprise on my face.

"I was there just a few nights ago." I admit.

"What did you think of the place?" He asks curiously.

"Have you gone by there?" I bit on the center of my lip, tugging on it, then licking my lips to ease the pain I have caused.

"Well, I got to go in for a whole ten minutes. The manager was not pleased with me interrupting his nap." Charlie answers with a frustrated look.

"It's very loud. Dark. I am surprised it past city codes with the broken windows. Most of it had a Gothic look about it but yet at the same time it was nice in some places." I thought about my dance on the dance floor. That had been my favorite spot all night.

"Did you see anything strange? Anyone strange?" Charlie pushes for information.

"Not really. I mean, I wanted to cover my ears most of the time I was there. I was with friends so I really did not move around too much." I am not sure why I don't feel like telling him about my mystery man. Maybe I fear he will see more into it than it was. I mean, it was weird. How was it possible for me to not hear music while we danced and then suddenly it was loud again once he step away from me? I still feared someone might have drugged me. My father would not want to hear that. He would be livid. He would want to go back and see if someone was guilty of drugging young women. This was not his jurisdiction. Not as a police officer anyways.

"Angela just started working there. You want me to talk to her about what she has seen?" I had nearly forgotten why I had actually gone to the place to begin with. It was not one of my favorite or usual places to haunt.

"Why would a girl with a college education be working in a dive like that?" Charlie exclaims with severe disapproval of my friends latest employment.

"Charlie, she has loans to pay much like me." I remind him how some of us are still feeling the affects of obtaining the much needed college degree.

"I see. Well, you better tell me if you need money. You will not work at a place like that." Charlie scolds me.

I simply laugh at him. I was twenty-three years old and he was still trying to dictate my life. We both knew it would do him no good. I was my own person. Much like him. I did what I wanted when I wanted. We had that in common as well.

"Okay Charlie." I agree while laughing at the parental face he holds until I check my watch.

"Shoot. I need to go Charlie." I stand up, trying to pickup the bill but he beats me to it.

"I got it." He rolls his eyes at me. I step over to his side, leaning over kissing him chastely on the forehead.

"Love you." I state openly.

"You too." Charlie looks slightly embarrassed by my public display of affection.

"Are you staying in town for awhile or going back?" I ask curiously.

"Going back. Today was my only free day." He sighs.

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, I have a cushy little couch with your name on it." I tease him.

"Good to know." He teases back.

"Bye." I wave at him before turning to walk away.

* * *

It's not like every night I get the chance to just sit on my couch and stare at the television set. Normally, I have a pile of papers and my lap top on top of me while I work at home. Tonight, I wanted to take a break. After my lunch with Charlie I went back to work and went through a ton of folders before I feared I would need glasses.

I even had enough energy to write down a few facts I found suspicious and even a little alarming and sent them to Riley in an email. He had left he office at five o'clock while I stayed until seven before I call it a day.

Sitting on the couch wrapped in my old white robe I wondered if there was more I should be doing to help my family out with the investigation of Nessie. It seem awful odd to me that someone had been sending her gifts right before she went missing. Was it possible that someone had kidnapped her? She was not just out with some friends on a week of partying? If she was gone and I could never see her again, I felt my heart ache. As much as she drove me crazy she was still my only cousin. She deserved my help in finding her even if she was a little liar, trouble maker and down right nasty at times.

Running my hands through my messy hair, I realized that I had not check my messages. Pulling out my phone from my purse on the table, I saw I had a few missed calls, mainly from Lauren and Angela. Then I saw a missed text message that was from a number I did not recognize.

Hope I am not being too forward but wanted to tell you what a lovely dance I shared with you.

I dropped the phone, it landed with a loud thud on the floor. How was it possible? How did the stranger get my personal cell number? I never gave it out. I know I did not give it to him that night. He gave me his card, told me to call him. I had not called him back. I was not sure if it was wise to call a guy who scream sex appeal like he had. Especially since my raging hormones wanted to dry hump the guy the second he came near me. Then there was the strange fantasies I was having about him. I was not the head in the clouds kind of girl. So what was it about him that made me twist and turn in my seat when I thought about his hand holding mine?

I brought myself back to the message. How did he get this number? It was a mystery? It was also scary as shit.

Should I text back? Should I ignore it?

Chewing on the corner of my lip, I walk to the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. Pouring myself a small glass full I went back to the couch. Sipping on it, I pick the phone up off the floor and stared at the message.

Yeah, I could not simply not reply back. I had to know how this guy manage to get such a private number without my consent?

How did you get this number?

I rub my finger over the send button a few minutes before I got the courage to hit it.

Exhaling I took a few long sips before sitting the glass on the table. Then the phone began to buzz on my lap. I nearly jump off of the couch. I knew I was acting silly.

Picking the phone up I read the message.

You gave it to me. Do you not remember?

I choked on the air in my lungs. There was no way in hell I gave him my number. How much had I drank that night? Maybe my theory about being drug was right all along.

No. I do not recall that.

I sent back. Chewing on my nails as I waited anxiously for his response.

Did you not like the dance with me?

How in the hell was I suppose to answer that question? Of course I had liked it. I had enjoyed the hell out of it. It had been stuck in my head for days now.

Yes.

I can't think of anything else to say. I'm sure I seem like a moron since I can't even remember giving the guy my number.

Good. Let's have dinner. I would like to get to know you better.

I take a long drink as I suck on the rim of the glass staring at the phone in my trembling hand. Should I say yes? What do I know about this guy? Nothing except he appears to have a very wide range career. The card could be a fake. It could be a scam of sorts. He could give those out like a candy to starving children.

Geez, I just wish I knew more before I said yes or no. The guy definitely had some sexual prowess about him. It has been a long time since I last had sex or any other type of male relationship. Could I just be feeling paranoid due to the lack of male attention that I have received of late? Could it just be jitters?

Whatever it was that kept sending warning signals to my brain to let him go, to let this boat pass my body was screaming to ignore it. To jump without looking below. Take a chance. How long had it been since I allowed myself to have a adventure in my personal life? Weeks, months, yeah so long I could not even remember.

Sounds great. When and where?

Giggling hysterically at my spontaneous actions I pour myself another glass full of wine while I crawl up on the couch staring at the phone, willing it to respond faster.

Lovely. Pier 21 tomorrow evening at 8pm. Is that acceptable?

I love how he texts the way he speaks. So elegant. So refine.

Sounds brilliant.

I count to a hundred before hitting the send button. I do not want to seem too anxious about our dinner date.

Wonderful. Until then.

I cover my mouth with my hands as a burst of laughter erupts. I feel like a silly teenager as it occurs to me that I have nothing to wear. Jumping off the couch I rush to my room, to tear up my closest for a ideal outfit for a first dinner date with a guy whom I know nothing at all about but can not seem to forget.

* * *

Jake POV:

Jake stood outside of the circle as they honored Makayla as the new Alpha of Edward Cullen's pack. Well, it wasn't exactly his pack. It was now Makayla's pack. Edward just owned them. He was responsible for them. If they broke the law then Edward would be called out to deal with the consequences or see that the rules were upheld with the pack.

Jake hated it. Hated the way the others seem to be so excited at the prospect of having the first female Alpha in a century. He knew that female Alphas were rare. He also knew they could be unpredictable. So why would Edward deem a female to fulfill her role as the Alpha of his pack? What did he gain from this? There was no way that Edward had given Makayla here rightful role without a cost to her. He knew how sick and twisted Edward could be. He did nothing without gaining something in return.

It was one of the reasons he and Sam often had conflicts. Sam was a big believer in doing what was right. He was loyal to Edward. He did things he hated and knew in his heart were wrong and probably against the laws of their society. However, he knew his place in this world. He would do what ever it took to keep his pack safe and to keep his Master alive.

So when it was told that Sam had betrayed the security of their world by revealing to a mortal about their existence, he had a hard time believing that lie. You had to be gullible or down right a fool to believe it. There as now way Sam would endanger his pack or anyone else in this dark world by exposing the truth of them.

They said he told a female. A woman whom he believed he was in love with. He was going to ask Edward for permission to change her at the next full month. First of all, to create a wolf was difficult and the success rate was slim. Extremely slim. So, if he loved this woman as much as they say he did, why would he risk her life in hopes of her becoming one of them? None of them wanted this life. Why would anyone force it on another? Especially if that mortal was not even his true imprint?

Yeah, it did not add up in his book. Someone concocted a bullshit story and fabricated evidence so the Vampire Council would find him guilty. The punishment was death. There was no other form of punishment for a wolf who reveal any secret of their world. None. No second chances for their people. Only the vampires got away with that bullshit. Not them. They were expected to uphold all the laws regardless of the situation.

I watch as the other Alpha's and Beta's gave Makayla the traditional hug and kiss on each check as a sign of accepting her in her new prestige position among them. I clench my jaws together as she came to stand in front of me.

I knew she wanted me to accept her and touch her far more than the others. She had made it clear awhile back that she held me worthy enough to be a life mate with her. I refused her. I found her sexually appealing. I even found her beautiful. I just could not put my finger on it exactly but I did not trust her.

Slipping my arms around her, making as little physical contact as possible I gave her the hug that was expected of me while our peers watch. Then quickly I gave her two chaste kisses on the cheek then took a big step away from her.

Her eyes widen with mischief. She surprised me. I figured she would be offended by my abruptness.

"You know it has always intrigued me the way you keep me at arms distance Jacob. I think I scare you." She purred as she flip a long black lock of hair over her shoulder.

"I am not scared of you or anyone else." I reply with a deep voice. I was not scared of the Alpha before me, nor was I scared of the wolf in her but the woman, well, the female species were tricky. Trickier and manipulative creatures.

"I bet you tell yourself that each day before you fall asleep." Her eyes sparkled as she lick her dark rosy lips. I had to admit she had a pair of beautiful lips. Lips that would make my cock look great in that warm velvety mouth of hers.

"I rarely sleep. As a Alpha you will learn that there is not much personal time." I warn her as I glance around the room watching the others as they study are private conversation with keen eyes.

"I know about my duties. I have been training for a very long time." Her voice purrs as she glances back at the others before she nods her head at me then makes her way around for more congratulations.

I take out my phone to check for a update from my guys. We had picked up a lead or two on the possible locations James had this girl that Carlisle wanted so badly. My guys were out watching the places for any sign of her or James.

"All work and no play, uh?" Dakota states as he steps up by my side, watching his new Alpha make her way around the room with a regal stature like a Queen.

"Pretty much." I grunt forcing my eyes to stray from Makayla's lovely backside to lock eyes with Sam's Beta. No, Makayla's beta now. I was trying to keep my brain functioning and my hormones under control. It was hard to do when Makayla was wearing something so damn tight and short to reveal her lean muscular legs. Her long dark black hair fell down her backside, tempting a man to wonder what it would look like wrap around your fist while you yank like hell on it.

"I heard you are on a hunt for James." Dakota's eyes darkened as he look for a answer from me. I could not reveal what I was doing. We might both be wolves but we did not work for the same vampire master.

"Who told you that?" I pretended to look bored with the question not as curious as I really was.

"My master is aware of the "girl". He knows she is important to Carlisle. Trust me Edward needs to suck up to him, big time. Sam's death really infuriated Carlisle. He liked Sam." Dakota reveals. We both know he should not be discussing his coven's business with me. I do not correct him however. I figure if he is willing to blab to me he either trusts me or is as pissed as I am about the death of his leader.

"So is he sending you guys out to look for her as well?" I figure he already knows as much as I do about it.

"Yep. Makayla's first assignment is to beat you at finding the girl." He whispers.

I suck in my bottom lip as I watch Makayla turn to look at me with big dark brown eyes. She had that look in her face that revealed to me that she was aware of my assignment and was hoping to beat me in order to prove her worth to her master. Fool. She would not win this game. I was the best at tracking. Well, I was second best to Sam but now that he had been eliminated I was the best there was.

Winking at her I walk away from Dakota leaving him with no new information. I wonder if Makayla hoped I might reveal more to him, with him being a male and all. I laugh inwardly. So the new little vixen wanted to play with the big boys. I would show her. I would show her that I was the big dog. And no one, not even someone who I could see myself fucking, would beat me.

* * *

Jasper POV:

The sun was going down as I made my way into the kitchen. I knew no one would be around at this hour. The wolves always ate early in the afternoon so they could take off to do their work. I was lucky to have such committed wolves underneath me. I also knew that as long as I treated them well, they would be loyal to my causes.

Unlike my brother, Edward who seem to think that all wolves were beneath our species. He used them for his own comforts and did not give a rat's ass about their lives if he should put them in direct harm. It irk the hell out of me how our father, our Master, Carlisle did not punish him for some of his horrid behavior toward our safe keepers.

I was looking forward to tonight's dinner with Bella Swan. After I left the club I made sure to learn as much as I could about my new mystery girl. She was easy to locate. Her mind was the problem. I could not seem to get into her head like other humans. However, her friends were quite easy.

I knew Jake hated when I went on these outings, cause I usually needed one or two of his guys to chaperon. It was just a precaution in case we were attacked or I screw up and kill the girl. I would need help hiding the body from the police and the council.

I open a bottle of wine, pouring myself a large glass full. Then took some of the O positive blood and mix it with the red wine. I knew it was easier on the guys to think I was drinking pure wine rather than blood in their presences. They were lucky. Although they had animal instincts and turn into a damn creature of the night, they did not however get cursed with the desire to kill humans in order to exist in this world.

Unfortunately they were deemed to follow underneath the Vampires. They were expected to do as we ask and to protect us with their own lives. I never understood the concept, not really. However, I did know we had gone to war with them and with our victory came their lives. The lives they lived were managed and controlled by us. Their once mortal enemy,.

"I see your up early." Embry slips in the room wearing a nice suit that I had ask Max to pick up from the cleaners today. I always like my wolves to dress in ordinary refined clothing. Especially when they were on body guard duty. It would be too odd and suspicious to the humans if they dressed like a bouncer.

"I am anxious." I reply dryly as I sip on my mix beverage.

"Oh." Embry grabs a soda out of the fridge and stands on the opposite side of the room from me as he drinks his own cold drink.

"How is the hunt going?" I know that Embry works closely with Jake on big projects. He has his few select wolves that he takes with him when he feels the need to have back up.

"Good. We have located a few spots, keeping a close eye on them before we go in for the kill. Jake doesn't want to spook them if we are wrong." Embry replies honestly.

"Good. The sooner we get the girl, the better." I remind him as I take another long sip. The blood oozes down my throat. Tingling my lungs and stomach as the heat of the blood causes little flutters in my once dead heart.

"I agree." Embry nods his head.

I chuckle softly. Knowing that Embry is not as pleased about this search as the others. Embry worries about what I might do to this girl once we find her. The thing is, I don't give a rat's ass about her. Carlisle does. Not me. I am only following orders, the same way they do when I request their help.

"So who else is joining us tonight?" I know that Jake will not let me leave the house with only one protector. It is his job to keep me safe. I leave it up to him most of the time to choose who goes with me. I know that he will keep me safe. Our partnership has work out for the past hundred years now. Why question his decisions now?

"Jared is our driver tonight and Seth will accompany me." Embry replies with a solemn look. I suspect that there is a reason that Embry does not feel content about Seth joining us. I know that Seth is still young in our years. He is barely thirty. We found him when he was sixteen. We took him in, trained him, and showed him his options. He finally agreed to the full change when he turned eighteen. His family was not pleased with his sudden disappearance in their lives.

Normally, we would make it look like he died somehow so the family would let go of the new member much sooner but in Seth's case we agreed to wait awhile. He explain his father had passed away and his mother was alone, while his sister stay behind, taking care of her mother despite the fact that she also carried the wolf gene in her body. She refused us when we had approached her. She told us that her life was complicated enough without adding supernatural bullshit to it.

I was intrigued by her. She was full of fire and venom. I knew she would make a wonderful member to my pack but Jake had seen things differently. He said she would only cause him more grief with the guys. I understood things from his perspective but I have to admit I was thinking more about how she would look in my bed. I knew that most vampires bedded their wolves when they wanted too but I never took any female without her consent rather a wolf, vampire or human. I was raised in a era where a man showed women respect and provided them with protection.

I knew that I no longer lived in a society where women were looked upon as weak porcelain dolls. I still try to show them the same respect none the less. I could see into most women's minds. I knew that deep down they still long to be charmed, worshiped and most of all adored by the men they gave their hearts too.

"I think Seth will make a great asset tonight. He is young looking and humans seem to enjoy his charm." I teased knowing that Embry was slightly jealous at how easy it was for Seth to pick up the ladies. He was what the women found as irresistible. He still had that youth like appeal to him.

"If you say so." Embry shrug his shoulders.

"Remember we are dining alone tonight outside underneath the stars. I want everything to be as normal as possible. This girl is no fool. I sense something different about her. When I tried to read her mind it was like a big brick wall was in place." I began to confess what intrigued me the most about her. The fact that I could not pick up thoughts or even memories from her brain was not only a challenge for me but refreshing as hell. Most women had so much going on in their minds it nearly made me dizzy when I was in their presences.

"Are you sure she is human?" Embry frowns at me.

"I'm sure. She smells heavenly." I lick my lips as my fangs protrude thinking of how her blood sang to me when we dance closely together.

"Cool." Embry gulp hard as he threw away his soda can.

I laugh inwardly. I know my fangs are something of a reminder to the wolves that we are different and how I use them on humans disturb them despite the fact that they have swore their allegiance to me.

"Let's go." I sit my empty glass in the sink. Pulling out a few mints I slip them in my mouth. I am hoping to get a kiss from my mystery Bella tonight and the last thing I want is to have foul breath.

Embry calls out to Seth a few seconds later a young man runs in wearing an identical suit as Embry but his hair is shorter and spiked like Jake's. I chuckle. The boy is trying so hard to look like his Alpha. I can't blame him really. Jake is after all a very attractive man. He is also a damn good leader. He was one of the main reasons I never had any rogue wolves on my hands. He broke them in right and weeded out the ones he felt were a risk to our family.

"Remember normalcy is the goal tonight." I wink at them as I walk out in front of them.

* * *

BPOV:

I stand in front of the mirror wondering if the dark red dress is too much for tonight's dinner? I normally wear more earth tone colors for at work but today at lunch while shopping I found myself drawn to the red dress. It seem to beckon me to buy it. Looking at the cleavage exposed I blush to my roots. Normally, I also have everything covered unless going clubbing.

However, the saleswoman swore it was one of her best buys and very popular this season. Twirling I catch a glimpse of my black open toe heels in the mirror too. I smile. I look all girly tonight. I hope like hell no one from work sees me. They would talk for days. Laughing out loud I pick up the black onyx earrings that I had inherited from my mother placing them quickly in my ears. Then running the brush through my long curled locks I decided to keep it down.

The door knocks making me jump. Gulping hard I pick up my small black clutch purse and walk to the living room. Taking a few deep breathes as another soft knock warns me someone is outside the door. Chewing on my freshly painted red lips I tell myself it is now or never. Opening the door with a big grin on my face I am please to see Jasper wearing a expensive suit with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Wow. You look stunning." Jasper replies as he lets out a long breath making my cheeks turn pink from the compliment.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." I bite on the tip of my tongue as I look into his eyes. They seem to sparkle. My stomach flutters with a million butterflies.

"These are for you." he hands me the lovely roses as I take a whiff of the flowers. The smell is so rich that I can not help but close my eyes for a moment enjoying it. Sitting them on the counter I walk back to him.

"They are gorgeous." I watch as he puts out the crook of his arm for me. I grab his arm and let him lead me out.

When we walk to the driveway I was a bit blown away to see a limo in my driveway. I had not rode in in a limo since my Senior prom. It was a brief ten minute ride to the school and another ten minutes home.

"I hope it's not too much." Jasper looks worried as my eyes widen with uncertainty at the large vehicle.

"It's fine. I was ….well…it was just that I have not rode in one since my prom." I fear I sound like a country bumpkin rather than a refined city woman.

"Prom, uh. Yeah, well I hope you enjoy this ride much more." Jasper chuckles as the driver jumps out of the car, opening the door for us.

Slipping in I am completely impressed with the interior. Looking at the sparkling crystal glasses and the black expensive leather seats I wonder if I am going to manage tonight's dinner without making a complete ass of myself. First of all it had been so long since I dated, secondly, I could not remember the last time I had dated a guy as prestigious with as much as apparent class as Jasper seem to wear like one would breathe oxygen.

"I hope I am not being too forward but you put my roses to shame. Your skin is softer than the petals." Jasper runs the back of his hand up my bare arm as I feel the muscles in my stomach clench and my pulse race. I look at him with pleasure as I try to find something impressive to say in return.

"Thanks." Yeah, I am doing well tonight with the verbal foreplay.

"I wonder if your lips are as soft?" His eyes lock with mine as my tongue instinctively darts out to run across my upper and then my lower lip.

The car comes to a stop just in the nick of time as I feel him leaning toward me. Blinking my eyes I take a sharp breath inward as the door opens and I follow Jasper out. Taking my hand to help me out so I do not make one of my famous falls. He has no idea yet of my natural clumsy ass. I pray that tonight he does not learn about it.

"Are you famished? I know I am." His voice is thick like velvet as he smiles at me. A smile that is so alarming I literally gasp.

"Yeesss…" I suck in my lip as I feel the coolness of his hand over mine.

"Good. Let's feast." He states softly as I walk by his side into the restaurant that I know is one of Seattle's elite restaurants. I knew the cost of a dinner here would equal half of my weekly paycheck. To say I was immensely impressed was the least I could say.

The waiter takes us to a outside table where we are the only customers as we sit at the table where candles are lit and roses are decorated in the center. The air is cool but not too cool that I can not enjoy the atmosphere. Looking up I enjoy the sparkling star filled sky. Most nights it is so cloudy it is hard to see any stars.

"Red or white wine?" The waiter asks with a big smile on his face. I know he is excited that he has big spender tonight. He knows he will receive a nice little tip for his ass kissing service.

"White please." I look over at Jasper. He is staring at me as if he is studying me.

"I will take red." He tells the waiter whose name I notice is Bryan.

The waiter pulls the small rolling table from behind him and pours us both fresh glass of wine.

I wait until Jasper takes a taste of his for approval before I follow him.

"I already spoke to the chef today about our dinner. Is everything going as I requested." He whispers to the waiter who nods his head eagerly.

"I hope you do not mind but I thought it would be fun to have my favorite dinner served for me tonight. I hate to dine where the chef's are so damn picky about what they cook." he explains as the waiter takes off back into the restaurant.

"I do not mind in the least." I assure him. I am curious what could possibly be his favorite dish that a chef would be pissy about preparing.

"So tell me about yourself Bella." Jasper licks his lips as he leans back in his chair placing his hands on his lap.

"Ummm….well I graduated at the top of my class in High School. Went to Washington State college and graduated with honors there as well. I am working full time at the moment trying to pay off all my school loans. I like to read and watch old movies in my spare time." I feel stupid as I tell him the last part. I sound like someone's grandmother.

"Do you have much spare time?" He asks as the waiter returns with two salads.

"Lately, no." I admit with a rough laugh.

"How did I get so lucky to have you to myself tonight?" His smile is so charming that I find myself giggling like a teenage girl instead of the woman I am suppose to act like.

"Can't explain it but tonight I was free." I take a drink before diving into my salad.

"What about you?" I ask as I finish chewing a bite.

"I work in business dealings mostly. I own some real estate here and around the world. I like to play golf in my free time." He informs me with a teasing look.

"Golf?" I look disappointedly at him.

"Yeah, golf. Do you not like it?" He asks curiously.

"Not really. I find it boring to be honest. I have no patience so spending hours hitting a ball around green grass all day doesn't really interest me." I explain.

"I could see how that would sound boring." He chuckles as he takes a bite.

"Exactly." I chuckle as I continue to eat the salad.

I notice how as the rest of the meal is served to us, he keeps me busy talking. Talking about my childhood, about my likes and dislikes and all the while I don't get much information about his past. About who he is today. How is it that he has become so wealthy for someone who looks to be in his late twenties perhaps early thirties at the most.

Dessert was served when I spotted one of the gentlemen who had step out of the car shortly after we had approaching our table with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, sorry to bother you but you have a call. A important call." The adorable looking man in a tailored suit announces with a sheepish grin toward me.

"Sorry Bella. One moment." He apologizes before leaving the table. I noticed that he asks the guy to remain close to me.

Now I am deeply intrigued. Why would he need a body guard? Or was this guy a body guard? He look rather young to be a lethal protector.

I wipe my mouth from the ice cream that had slipped out of the corner of my mouth. Sitting back I start to feel the affects of the four glasses of wine he lavish on me while we ate and conversed.

"Thank you Seth. We will be leaving shortly." He informs the young man who simply nods his head and steps away with the phone in his hand.

"Some important deal going down?" I ask with a curious laugh.

"Actually there is. It seems I am needed to be present in order for it to be completed. I am afraid I will need to take you home now. I am so sorry." He look irritated.

I felt good knowing that like me he did not want this evening to end so soon. Looking at my watch I realized we had spent nearly three hours together just eating and talking. It was weird cause once again time seem to fly by with him. Was that a sign of being relaxed around him or was it something else?

The car ride home was rather quiet after our time spent talking to one another so much. I wondered if he was thinking about the deal or if he was considering rather or not to ask me out again. When we arrived back at my place I was thrilled that he offer to walk me to my door.

"Bella, I am sorry we have to end our time together so soon. You are very interesting." He states as he stares into my eyes.

"You make me sound like a book you might read someday." I reply with a snort.

I know it is rude of me to snort but damn it, I don't want him to see me as interesting. I want him to see me as beautiful, amazing, or hell even desirable.

"Oh, trust me I want to snatch you up off the shelf and read every page of you. But time is not on my side tonight. Perhaps we can plan another night with hopefully more time." He suggests as he lifts my hand and places tender kisses on each of my knuckles.

My knees nearly buckle underneath me.

"I would love that." My voice cracks as I stare at his soft cool lips against my flesh.

"I would too." Then just as I think he will step away and leave me wondering yet again what his lips would feel like on my own he surprises me by cupping my face between his hands and pressing his lips softly against mine.

"Call me. I mean it." He growls in a sexual way before releasing my face then walks away.

I cover my lips with my hand as I step into my home. Locking the door behind me I bounce up and down with excitement. For once, my life was starting to look up.

Skipping to my kitchen I see the red light on my answering machine flashing. Rolling my eyes in despair I hit the button knowing deep in my gut that the message will not come with great news.

"Bella it's your father. I discovered that the last name on the credit card is Cullen. Not sure about the first name at the moment. So far I have found several businesses that have the name Cullen and Hale attach to the ownership. Can you do some of that magic of yours and research each of them for me? I will email you what I have found. Love you. Hope you are well." Then the beep follow it.

Throwing my hands up in defeat I know that the rest of my weekend will be filled with research the way my week days are.

Throwing off my heels and unclipping my earrings I am hit with a realization. Hale. Why do I know that name? Walking into my room I pick up the business card that I had left laying on my night stand. Jasper's last name was Whitlock but he had a partner by the name of Hale. Was it possible that it was the same Hale who had a partnership with Cullen as well? What are the odds of that? In my case probably high.

Sitting the card down I cuss at my cousin as I throw on my pajamas and sit on my bed with my laptop in my lap, knowing somehow that this mystery Cullen guy is going to be connected to Nessie's disappearance and that my new rich date would also be connected as well through his partnership. Why me? Why could I not have a simpler life? Why did fate always seem to take a dump on me?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is using the characters of Twilight but they will not always act the way she has them in her story. This story is intended to be darker than my usual storylines. There will be profanity, violence, and sexual encounters. Also keep in mind although this is a Jasper/Bella/Jake storyline, I think we all know how it will surely end. So please do not send any negative comments about the Jasper/Bella scenes. You have been warned. Also I am writing this story how I feel the supernatural world would be like, no sparkly vamps in my world. **_

Beta: Mist

Irrevocable Chapter 4:

JPOV:

I stood staring at the dead vampire at my feet wondering why in the hell I have to get the stupid ones? Seriously, vampires know by now that wolves know the key to taking them down quickly. Why would this stupid asshole attack me? I would have given him over to Jasper who would have dealt with him in his own sadistic way but he would then given him over to the Council to decide his fate. Now I was going to have to deal with sitting in a long and dreary council meeting myself at the next full moon eve session.

I would not be punished luckily. The kill was necessary. It was my life or his. That was our golden ticket to keeping our heads off the chopping block. Still, I dreaded the thought of having to answer the same tedious questions that always came up when one of us had to take down a measly vampire who had no real power or wealth in the society. I could see them yanking my ass in for an ancient one or one with much power but not a street vamp? Still, they felt that even the lowliest street rat vamps deserved justice. It was bunch a bullshit in my book.

My keen sense of hearing let me know that Jasper had pulled up outside of the house. Seth was following closely behind him as they made their way into the house we had camped outside of for most of evening before we had enough reason to believe that they were holding a human female inside. The woman had the same color of hair that this girl we were looking for had. The only problem had been was that she was blind folded. So I could not confirm by her full face or eye color if she was the one we were searching for or not.

"Jake did you get her?" Jasper looked bored as hell as he glance around skeptically at the scene we had created from our gun fire inside of the house.

"No. We did locate one of the missing girls. She is in the van waiting to be transported so we can speak to her before you dazzle her." I answer him with a disappointed smile.

"Well, that's better than nothing. Hopefully we will get something that will help us locate James and the girl. We have to get to her quickly. I fear time is not on our hands. Carlisle is getting really freak out about how long it is taking us." Jasper explains as he bends down to look at the once human like face of the vamp I had shot through the heart with our specialized wooden bullets.

"Travis McKenna. What a waste. I knew him when he first became one of us. He is not much older than you." Jasper sighs sadly as he drops the head of the dead vamp and then looks up at me with a eerie look in his eyes.

"Jasper I asked him to stop but he would not. He attacked me. I had no other choice." I knelt down in front of him preparing myself for his wrath if he was upset that I had killed someone close to him.

"I know you did. Stand up. There is no need for you to be judged tonight or any other night. I have sent you out to do my bidding. Sometimes that takes killing a few vampires in the process. Carlisle will stand by your side at the meeting along with me. We just need to find that girl quickly." Jasper's tone spoke of the urgency in which they needed to get this investigation over with.

"Then I suggest we get her home swiftly." I warn him. I know he does not see much of anything around him as a threat but I know that anything can go wrong when your out in the open, so fully exposed to the evils of the world around us.

"Let's go." Jasper walks away as I follow him along with Seth by my side. I sense the boy's fear. He has not been out in the field where life and death is a major factor. He mainly did work as a private body guard for Jasper or stay at the main house where he help with security details.

We got to the main house safely and place our victim in a room that seem less scary and more relaxing. I like calling it the sunroom because during the day sun poured through all the windows. Jasper had paid for sun shield windows. He could bathe in the sun but the rays did not harm him. They still made him a bit itchy after too much exposure but were not instantaneous death to him.

"Seth go grab me a few sodas and a bag of chips." I order Seth as he frowns at me.

"It's for the victim, not me." I continue. I saw the second of rebellion cross his young looking face. Several of the other wolves often tease him, play jokes on him, and use him for their own personal assistant. I however never took advantage of anyone beneath me. Not even the rookies. However I did insist on a certain level of respect from them. I had earned it. I was the Alpha. It was my job to make sure they remember that Jasper was our main boss in the main house but I was the main wolf who would easily tear their hides up if they did not follow my rules.

"Okay." Seth seem appeased by my answer as he stroll out of the room.

Rubbing my sore eyes I sat on the cushioned chair as I consider how to approach this victim. When we found her she was screaming. Well, if you could call it screaming. She was sickly and hoarse. She knew she was in danger. She was not sure who was more dangerous the vampires who had kidnapped her or the wolves that had just destroyed her kidnappers.

Ten minutes later, the victim was sat down on the sofa across from me as Seth brought a tray with sodas and snacks. I noted he had put extra items on there I had not requested. I was never sure what that boy was thinking in that thick head of his. Still, it did appear very nice.

Jasper had used his magic by relaxing her mood. She was very serene looking this time when I met her. I told her the snacks were for her. She practically rip open everything sucking it down. I realize that the vampires had been starving her all this time. She gulp the soda down like a person who had been lost in a desert for days, dying for a drink.

Once I felt she was satisfied with the food and drinks I nodded at Jasper who cross the room to stand in front of the fire place with his back turn toward us.

"What is your name?" I decided to ask first. I knew it was easier to question people when you had a name to add to your remarks.

"Casey." She replies with a deep hoarse voice.

"Casey, how long did they have you there?" I was curious if she was actually one of the original girls or maybe something more recent they had brought home for a late night snack.

"Several days now. I'm not sure. I was held in some sort of metal box and then there was a big gun fight and this guy took me to the other house. Then you guys came again, killed some more…people…and I'm here now. Where ever this is?" She glances around the room with nervous eyes.

"Those people who had you did they ever mention why they had you?" I was curious if the vampires who were holding her had spoken freely in front of her despite the fact that only her eyes were covered up not her ears.

"They said something about how Nessie was the one they needed. She was the key. Their leverage. They would be able to bring someone down?" She states slowly as she grabs the soda to take another long drink. I can tell that each words she speaks strains her sore vocal chords but she pushes herself despite it.

"I see. Do you know Nessie?" I ask. I was pleased to at least have a name of the girl I was searching for.

"I do. I did. Not sure if she is alive anymore. They took her after they left me there." She trembles rubbing her upper arms.

"Was one of their names James?" I ask hoping to get confirmation so Jasper would believe me at last that James still existed and he was still as rogue as ever.

"I think so. I don't know for sure. They ….well….they did something to me that made me drowsy at times." She intertwines her fingers together as she places her elbows on her thighs, rocking in a gentle fashion back and forth.

"Did they ever bite you?" I had a bad feeling that they had been using her to feed on. Sometimes if they took too much blood it would leave the humans alive but very exhausted.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I could not see what they were doing to me. What they used to make the pain in my back." She gulps hard as tears fill her eyes.

"You are safe now Casey. I promise." I wait to continue as I see that her earlier tension is melting again.

"Why did they do that to me? Why do they want Nessie? She is just a teenage girl? None of this makes sense to me?" Her tears stream down her dirty face as she locks eyes with me.

Of course I can not answer any of her questions. For one, I can not reveal anything about our true nature and secondly I had no real clue why Nessie was so damn important to a bunch of vampires.

"I'm not sure Casey. Casey, did you hear any names at all? Anything that might helps us find the people who did this to you. Who might have taken Nessie?" I hope she continues to stay rational and calm as I study her face closely. She was definitely trying to pick at her brain for a name to help me. It took her several minutes before her sad eyes seem to light up and her mouth open to speak.

"James, definitely. Byron was someone who visited a few times. He argued a lot with the guy who kept guard over me. I heard them saying something about "the master will not pay you if you kill her yet". She replays the scene in her mind as her eyes start to fade off as she is in another state of mind.

"Anything else we might need to know about Nessie or why they have her?" I know already she has no other answers for me but with Jasper in the room listening silently to our conversation I know it is important that I cover everything before we release her back into the human world.

"We were at a club. We snuck in. We were not suppose to go but Nessie insisted that her friend would be there to meet us. Some stupid secret admirer of hers. I begged her to leave early but she insisted we stay late. Oh god if she is dead or the others….I can't imagine…" Her serene face turn into total turmoil as her hands shook madly in front of her body.

I cough signaling to Jasper it was time for him to wipe her memory of the incident. She deserved to forget everything she had gone through. The girl was a nervous wreck. She was still hoping that perhaps her friends had survived the ordeal as she had.

Jasper steps up to her, she immediately stands up. Clasping her face in his pale cold hands he stares into her tear stained eyes as he begins to undo the damage that James and the others had created. Once he felt he had done enough he blinks his eyes three times. The girl grows slack in his hands. With lighting speed he grabs her before she falls into a temporary coma. I will have to have one of my guys drop her off at a local hospital where it will appear that someone had just dropped her off on the curb. I knew she would get the medical attention she would need and that they would contact a family member who would pick her up and take her home. Back to her safety zone and hopefully out of further danger.

"Are you guys done?" Quil steps inside the room wearing a serious expression.

"Yes. What do you need?" I can tell he had something important on his mind. Quil rarely steps out of his office. He was mainly over our technology department. He made sure that anyone we hire to help us with computer work was doing their job appropriately as well as guarding us from anyone else discovering too much about any member of our house.

"I did my usual daily search to see if anyone was looking into any of our backgrounds recently. It seems someone is looking into Jasper's business dealings." He states somberly.

"So?" I shrug my shoulders. It's not unusual for other companies who wanted to work with Jasper or even take him down would do background searches. They would want to know and find anything they could use to their advantage in business dealings.

"It's his friend. His NEW female friend." Quil replies with a low whistle underneath his breath.

"The girl he met at the club?" I began to see her small frame, her long brunette hair, the softness of her eyes as she search frantically around the room to understand why she felt so dazed and confuse.

"I believe so." Quil slip his hands into his pockets as he began to rock back and forth on the heels of his sneakers.

"Maybe she wants to see how much he is worth?" I snicker knowing how some women were gold diggers. Funny, I never imagine her to be that kind of girl not that I knew her or hell even spoke to her but the way she had looked had said a lot to me. Which was unusual. I never took any interest in the women that Jasper dated or mated with. The less I knew about his private life the better.

"I don't think so. She was also investigating the club, the incidents around town and most of all she use the name Nessie in a Google search. Does that mean anything to you?" He looks across the room at me with a curious gleam in his eye.

"What?" I cry out in disbelief.

"You heard me. She is onto something. She is fishing in a pond that she might, just might find something on the end of her pole that we will have to force her to throw back out." Quil uses one of his own fishing analogies. I would normally laugh at it and remind him we no longer have time for fishing but right now I sense nothing but trouble coming from this girl. She was far too smart or too dumb. Either way she was something of a interest and one that Jasper might have to walk away from.

We all knew the rules. No human could ever learn of our true existence without the penalty of her death.

Then it suddenly occurred to me, what if she was helping James somehow. The guy we had questioned before had mentioned that James had a rich partner. Could she be that partner? I seriously doubted it but hey I knew never to make assumptions until you got all the facts.

"Did you tell Jasper this?" I ask. Jasper had taken Casey down to the van where they sent Jared to drop her off at the local hospital.

"Nope. Did not pass his path on my way here." Quil shook his head.

"Very well. Do not say a word. Let me do a little bit of investigating on my own about this girl. Also you can do a background check on her for me as well." I command.

"Yes chief." Quil salutes me as he turns and leaves the room.

I roll my eyes at his backside. I am no longer a chief. I never really got the chance to be a chief. I was taken from my people before my time was set for me to be the true born leader of my people. Still the native American wolves would never let me forget my almost destiny.

Covering my face with both of my hands, I knew sleep was necessary before I began to my own recon of Bella Swan the woman. It usually did not take me long to get women to open up and tell me anything I desire. Smiling I force my legs to move as I make my way up to my room where I fall in a dead like sleep the second my head hits the pillows.

Nahuel's PoV:

Meeting in the middle of the day was hard for my nephew to do but I made it necessary whenever we had these little cozy meetings of ours. I knew that he was less likely to attack me when he knew I could easily expose him for what he truly was and I could also fry his ass.

He felt that it was necessary that we have these routine visits to assure himself that I was no threat to him on the council seat. I laugh each time he mention how humble he was that I had allowed him to slip into my role, my seat, my privilege among the elite and oldest vampires of our kind.

I had only allowed it so cause I grew weary and tired of their usual business type meetings. They would sentence people to death, no scratch that not people but immortals. They felt that they were superior to our race because they had some how managed to keep their old asses alive a lot longer than most did. They also had much wealth. It was not hard to see how. Hell, most of them had been around before Christ was crucified. I on the other hand was not quite as old as them but I was unique. I was one of a kind.

This gave me the privilege to sit among the superior men and women to create laws and punishment as I sought fit. After doing so for a few hundred years I step down and gave the position to my nephew who was my sole heir if I should somehow finally find my demise. It was also hard to kill ancient vampires. Their bodies had grown so frozen, so hardened against simple materialistic weapons. While I was even harder to kill since apparently I was part human and part vampire.

I had managed to grow up and live a normal life until the age of twenty-one. That was when my body began the transition. I could no longer hide the monster inside of me. My blood lust became so vicious that for awhile I had insisted on being locked up in a deep, deep cave. I feared what I might do to others. I knew that it would put me in a dangerous situation with the other vampires that I had began to meet and discover in my journey to learn what I was.

I had always been different even at my birth. I had been told that I had killed my mother, when I rip myself out of her womb. Back in those times a c-section was not even an idea in the feeble minds of the people who I was raised by. My mother had met a lover for one night on her way home from her sister's house. She was warned to stay there but she did not like her sisters husband much so she took her chances walking a mile back to her families home.

They found her two days later passed out in a field. She had no memory of what had occurred or where she had been. Her parents were just so relieved to find her alive that they did not look further for answers. It was a few months later that her stomach began to swell, her sickness was serious. The midwife came to their home and inform them that she was with child. They say her father was furious. He swore to kill the man who had ruined his daughter's honor and shame his household. They look and look but found no one willing to step up and claim what they had done to her.

With each day that pass until my birth they say she grew sicker, paler, she often cried from the pain I had created in her body. When she at last could stand no more they say they saw blood pouring out of her body. Lots and lots of blood. Pulling her clothes off they saw that I had somehow push through the skin of her stomach. No one had seen such a thing. They fear I was the devil himself. Funny, how close they were to the truth. In those days many people had faith in curses and evil demons.

After they saw that I was a healthy baby, my mother had passed away from the loss of blood, my grandfather could not stand the sight of me so he took me to another town where he gave me to a woman who had no children but offered to pay a hefty price for a baby. He took the money and he went back home. He never looked for me after that day.

It was not until I was nearly thirteen that I began to truly notice how odd I was among the other kids. How much faster I ran. How I could sense things before I heard them or saw them. I could easily walk into the darkest night as I could the brightest day. I saw everything no matter the time of day.

I was also very strong. I was handsome to the eyes. I had seen people openly admire me. Sometimes it had felt good, other times I felt repulsed.

At sixteen I came across a woman who was traveling through our village with her small infant son in her arms. When she saw me among the other children she knew instantly who I was. She said I had my mother's eyes and smile. It turned out it was my mother's sister and she explained everything to me. When I went home to speak to my foster mother about this, she denied it was true. She swore to me she gave birth to me but I knew when I look into her eyes she was not only lying to me but to herself. I did not want to cause her anymore suffering so I played along with her lies.

I however could not resist visiting my Aunt when her husband was gone on the harvest. I never met my grandparents. I never met any other family member but her and my nephew. After the change began I did not return to see her. I was afraid of what she would think if she learn about my true monster. The demon as they had call me once would reveal how true my grandfather had been about my birth and my possible danger to the rest of them.

The year that I turn forty years old but still remain looking like the twenty-one year old, I came across my nephew. He had just married a beautiful young bride. He had been so pleased by the match. She became pregnant with in a few months after their wedding night. The two of them were over joy at the thought of having a child between them. I was so envious of him. He was going to get a life that I would never have. I had learned enough from the other vampires that I met to know that we did not normally conceive with female vampires, but we could with humans, but it usually ended badly for the female human. I never wanted to bring that fear and that gruesome death to another innocent girl.

I knew how it felt to be alone in the world. To know that your life had taken another's life in order to exist. I never learned who exactly was my vampire father. I guess I was lucky cause I had vowed if I ever came across the selfish bastard I would kill him with my bare hands. I did not really give a damn about the rules to keep our privacy safe back then.

My nephew found me a few years after his wedding day. I learned that his wife had died at childbirth. The baby had died as well. My nephew was besotted. He was a drunken mess. He was filthy. I could see that he was just hoping and praying that death might find him to send him to be with his wife and child. I felt tremendous pity for him. I had seen how happy he had been. I had also felt a great amount of guilt for envying him so much that day.

He pleaded with me to take his life or to make him immortal like myself. I had no clue that he had ever know about my true being. He assure me he would never tell a soul about it. He understood that I had no control over what I was. I was born this way.

I was not sure if I could even make the change? I had never done such a thing before. I call on my only real vampire friend at that time for assistance. Together he help me change my nephew over to our kind. When he woke up feeling the strange sensations of dying and being reborn I saw that the sadness had never truly faded from his eyes. No, it was still there despite what he had wished for.

Together over the years I had watched over him. I felt as if it was my role to do so. I never wanted this life for him, he had beg for it and some days I think I saw the regret of his choice on his face.

He was my only living relative, well if you call what we are living. We walk, talk and look like we are normal living beings but we all knew that what we hunger for the most was not man made food. No it was blood that we desire to quench our hunger.

"Nahuel, I am so pleased you made it today." He says with a unusual happiness in his face that I am suspicious of. Normally it's all business. Plain and simple.

"Do I not arrive each time you summon me?" I ask with a wistful smile.

"Of course. Of course. I just meant, today is a good day for us. For you." He rubs his hands together eagerly.

"Oh, and why is it such a grand day for myself?" I frown at him. I have a sinking feeling that my nephew who I have watched gradually change from the fun loving mortal he once was into a calculating monster who only wanted the best in life. He never seemed content with anything I gave him. He seemed to want more and more. I warned him several times that greed was a deadly sin.

"I have found something. Something that will bring you much happiness." His smile curves up in such a way that he reminds me of a wolf who stares down at easy prey.

"Truly. I am intrigued. Go on nephew tell me what you have done now." I close my eyes for a moment reminding myself to remain calm. That whatever he has done he has done so to seek my happiness regardless if I never needed it. It was a unselfish act on his part. Which made me very suspicious. Seriously suspicious.

BPOV:

My head was reeling from all the researching. I had stayed up all night once I found something interesting. I discover that Cullen/Hale/Whitlock all had business connections between them. I also found it interesting how the neighborhoods that had a high crime rate belong to Cullen Industries. He had a large amount of real estate not only in this town but many more.

When I put in Nessie's name I was not too surprised to learn she had a blog page. Reading her blogs I learn that she was feeling strange lately. Feeling as if she was being watched. She also mentioned that her body seemed to be going through changes. She had blamed it on being a teenager but I sense there was something else she was not broadcasting to the rest of the world about.

I would never understand why people would put their thoughts on such a public forum for any crazy ass person to read. Still, I was pleased to see that she could actually write. When I had seen her last she would rather burn a book than open one up.

I was still not sure how this Cullen person had come in contact with her but I knew that perhaps he had found it through this blog. Or had been local? Had he somehow visited Forks and they crossed paths? Or was it on one of her trips to Seattle where they first met?

It was frustrating as hell. Walking out of the office building to catch some lunch I still battle with the decision to tell Riley about it all. Would he think I was just so desperate to connect this Cullen person with the burglaries and murders and the possible kidnapping of my cousin? I did not think so.

I was so deep in thought that as I walk down the busy street to my favorite deli that I did not see the motorcycle coming down the busy street as I try to run across. With immaculate control he stop just a mere inch from my side.

Glaring at the motorcycle and then up at the man wearing a dark helmet I held my hand over my chest trying to keep my heart from literally jumping out of my chest. I could have died. He could have ran me smooth over.

I knew it would have been partially my fault but I could not scream at myself.

"You nearly killed me." My voice crack as I look harshly at him.

He remain silent. Rolling my eyes I look up and down the road to make sure I was safe to continue to cross it. As I reach the Deli's door I turn to see if he had left. He had not. Instead he was parking his bike as he made his way across the road in the direction where I stood. My heart began to hammer against my chest again.

Rushing into the Deli I went straight to the end of the line. I hope he does not come inside. I was already embarrassed as it was. I did not need this strange guy standing behind me while I order my favorite turkey sandwich.

I did not see him come inside. Relaxing I let out a long deep breath. My turn came up I gave the young pimply faced kid my order. After paying for it I decided to sit at one of the small tables in the corner. I was not ready to go back into the loud office building. A little quiet time me time would help ease my nerves.

"Mmmm…." I moan as I sunk my teeth into the meaty sandwich. Mayo ooze out of the corners of my mouth. Grabbing my napkin I dab at it each time when I saw a set of dark black boots standing in front of my table, slowly lifting my head I saw dark black jeans, a black t-shirt that look like it was melted on the dude, then I saw the helmet in his hands. Gulping down the lump of sandwich stuck in my throat my eyes landed on a dark, handsome, man who seem to be staring openly at me with his own curiosity.

"Excuse me?" I manage to speak as he sat down in the seat across from me without a invite. I should have known. The more gorgeous they were the less brains they had or manners. This one look like he was the rude type. He was use to getting his own way. People probably fell over themselves to do his bidding. Well, I was not one of those people. Looks were great, but it was what was inside a person that turn me on or off. '

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was that I nearly hit you. I did not see you step off that curb until I nearly ….well…you know." His voice was velvety and seem to cause little vibrations to shoot underneath my skin. It tingle, it burn and it felt so damn erotic.

"It's okay. No harm done." I was blown away by his need to apologize after all he had not hit me and he had no reason too, it was not like we knew one another. Was he being a decent human being? Was it possible that I had met my first hot as hell man who had manners to boot? If so I had just won the lottery in the men department. I felt the saliva pooling up in my mouth as I stare at his bronze skin. He was like a creamy caramel color.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Nerve wise." He chuckle softly. My stomach literally did flip flops at the thick hearty laughter.

"I am managing. Thank you." I laugh back softly as I took a small sip of my ice tea.

"My name is Jake." He extended his hand across the small round table. I felt my hand react on it's own as it cross the table. As it slip inside of his large dark hand I felt a spark. You know the kind when you rub your feet across the carpet then touch someone and you create static electricity, well that was the sort of spark I felt between us.

"My name is Bella." I answer as I fought back the urge to drool. The man was definitely one of the best looking men I had ever met in my short life.

I look down at our hands, they seem so different. Mine was pale and small against his. He bit down on the corner of his lip before he release my hand from his. I clamp my thighs together as the strange sensation began to reach my girlie parts. He was what my friends would call a panty wetter. The man had some serious masculinity that if I could bottle it up, I could make a fortune from it.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him as I take another bite into my sandwich. I had to keep my mouth full. I could not explain it but I felt the less I said the better it would be if I ever wanted at least one date with this sexy hunk.

"Actually I am." He rub his stomach as he turn to look at the line.

"Do you mind if I sit with you after I get me a sandwich?" he asks me with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, please sit with me." I pat the top of the table.

He jumps up wearing a smug grin as he crosses the room to get his own meal.

I can't believe my luck. The guy nearly ran me over, and now here he was wanting to have lunch across from me. What were the odds? It seem so odd that in the past week not only had I met one incredibly gorgeous guy but two. Was cupid playing with my heart? Did someone send out an alert that it was time for Bella Swan to get laid again?

Sitting back down across from me I noted that he got a double stack roast beef sandwich. It was Riley's favorite. He would say it was manly sandwich. I laugh inwardly as I compare Riley and Jake. Although Riley was a brilliant reporter and a sweet guy I wonder if Jake had either of those characteristics? He definitely had the hotness in his corner.

"Do you work close by?" He asks curiously as he swallows a bite of sandwich.

"Yes, I do." I was not about to tell him where. I had enough sense not to reveal too much about myself. He was still a stranger after all. My father warned me that even good looking men were known to murder and rape women.

"Do you?" I ask politely.

"No. I was running some errands before I go into work." He answers. Like me he does not reveal where his workplace was or what it was he did.

"This sandwich is good. I'll have to stop by here more often." Jake took a napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

I stuck out my tongue lapping up the juices from my own lips as we laugh at one another.

"Yes, they are good but messy." I reach out to grab another napkin when our hands grazed against each other as he too went to grab for another.

"Here." He hands me a napkin.

My phone rang in my purse breaking the silence between us as I answer it. It was Riley. He no doubt learned I had left for lunch and wanted me to pick him up something.

"Hello." I lick my lips as I listen closely to him.

"Hey where are you? I'm starving." He yawns.

"I am at the Deli. Do you want your usual." I roll my eyes slightly.

"Please. Thanks Bella you're the best." Riley hung up as I did the same.

"Your boyfriend?" Jake asks slyly.

"Not hardly. My boss." I growl pretending I dislike the man. I was not sure why I had done that. It was not true at all.

"Oh. Yeah, they can be demanding at times." Jake sighs with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Tell me about it. I have to pick him up a sandwich before I go back. It would not kill him to leave the office and get it himself." I answer.

"But then that would be too easy on you. They like to throw their weight around at times." His eyes sparkle mischievously.

"True. I guess that is a privilege of being the boss." I shrug my shoulders.

"You have such lovely eyes." Jake says out loud before he can close his mouth. It was strange because her eyes reminded him of someone. He could not put his finger on it but even her features were familiar. He knew he had never seen her up close until now. He knew she was the girl that Jasper had met at the club, then later took out on date. He could still smell the lingering odor of the vampire. It was a strangely sweet smell.

"Thank you. Yours are pretty nice too." I compliment him back but my cheeks began to burn as they turn a soft shade of pink. I have never taken compliments well. I always saw myself as pretty plain. Plain old Bella.

"Thanks." He smiles. I see a small dimple form in his cheek. I giggle softly.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"You have a cute dimple as well." I say out loud before I can stop myself.

"Oh yeah. I forget about that stupid thing." This time he blushes.

I felt little butterflies swarm in my stomach. The man actually blushed. How long had it been since I had seen that? Not since High School. He was incredibly hot, nice, and shy? What were the odds of this combo? Extremely slim.

"It's not stupid. It's sweet. It makes your strong features softer. You don't seem like such a bad ass when you smile." I explain.

I saw angry sparks shoot through his eyes as I suck in my breath. Maybe I should not be so open and honest with him after all. He did not seem to want to be called sweet.

"Sorry, I tend to open my mouth when it is best closed." I bite down on my lower lip as I stare at the center of the table and not on his face. I saw his jaw clench. He did not seem happy by my compliment which was pretty stupid. I mean it was not like I had just said he had a ugly mole on his forehead.

"It's okay. I need to get going. I'm glad I did not run over you." Jake stands up grabbing his helmet.

"Me too. Would have made my boss upset to have one less slave to work for him." I hope the joke would ease up his out of the blue anger.

"Trust me they can easily replace us." Jake's eyes continue to be a darker shade than they had been when he first greeted me.

I was disappointed. He obviously at anger issues. A man his size did not need to have anger issues. Nope, he could hurt someone.

"It was nice meeting you Jake." I spoke gently as I look into his face. He seem to be looking for something, something he had not found while he talk to me.

"You too." He nods his head then turns and strolls right out of the place.

I exhale sharply. My legs feel like rubber. I run my hands over my face as I wonder what had happen to make him turn from sensible to pissed off so quickly? It was just like me to scare them off with my mouth.

Oh well, you win some you lose some. Walking back to the counter I put in Riley's order so I could hurry and return to work. I decided to tell Riley everything I had learned over the weekend. I wanted to see what his input would be. After all two brains was better than one.

JPOV:

I stay far enough behind to watch as she cross the street again, then proceeded to return to work. I felt awful for scaring her the way I had. I knew she had seen my temper flare up. I had not meant to get so anal about being called sweet. It just, well, it was not what a Alpha wanted to hear from a woman or anyone else for that matter. It was a sign of weakness. I was not weak. I was strong. I was brave. I was a ruthless killer. I was whatever Jasper require me to be.

As she made her way inside a tall building I glance up to see where exactly the prim little Bella actually was employed. My heart froze. She work at the Seattle Daily News. Was she a reporter? Was she just a receptionist? After all her boss had requested her to bring him lunch. Did they ask that or reporters? I hardly thought so.

What was her game? Was she doing some undercover work? Why did she do the background check on Jasper's business dealings? Was she just curious to know who the man was that was suddenly showing her great interest in her? Was she just being a smart female? Or was she more calculating and deceitful than either of them knew?

Something was not right about this girl. Had Jasper not said the same thing about her? She was different. I was still not sure if the different was good or bad. I only knew I was not going to tell Jasper quite yet. I had a bad feeling he would have me dispose of her if she came too close to learning what we really were. The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was to take the life of a girl who had just told me that my dimple made me sweeter looking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still do not own SM's world. Just created my own.

Rating: R

Beta: Mist and Jessi (If there are mistakes they are due to me not following instructions well.)

Banner: Mist

A/N: Thank you goes out to Mist and Jessi for helping me with this chapter and for not thinking I am a complete goof ball. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It explains a bit more about Nessie's involvement n the story. Plus it was 17 pages long on Word.

BPOV:

Throwing the dish towel on the counter, she made her way into the living room where Riley and Lauren sat waiting for her to discuss her latest date with Jasper Whitlock. They were curious about her new beau. They thought it was interesting that he had sent her all of her favorite things after her first date with him.

First day: Her favorite flowers-White Roses

Second Day: Her favorite expensive chocolates

Third Day: A expensive bottle of red wine.

Fourth Day: A beautiful arrangement of balloons with a poem attached.

Fifth Day: Two tickets to the Opera that she had been dying to see.

Tonight he was going to pick her up to take her to it. She was blown away by his generosity and keen sense of recalling everything they had spoken about. She had dated a few guys prior and none could even tell her what her favorite flower yet after a few hours of speaking with Jasper he remembered every detail perfectly.

He was truly amazing. A real prince charming Lauren called him .

"I think there is something wrong with this guy. He is TOO nice." Riley wags his finger at Bella as he enjoys a glass of wine.

"Whatever! You know there are some romantic men out there." Bella rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I know, I have one of them too." Lauren patted Riley's knee, flipping her long eye lashes at him. He simply smiled back at Lauren and covered her hand with his.

"See, if you can be a gentleman why can't he?" Bella huffed.

"Cause, you seem to forget that nasty part about how he is connected in business dealings with someone who might or might not have had a connection to the killings and the kidnapping of your cousin." Riley pointed out a fact she was starting to forget about. His gifts were blinding her from the facts. She couldn't resist the pull Jasper seem to have on her even from a distance.

"True. Still, he might be connected to the guy but it doesn't mean he is necessarily in on it." Bella thought out loud. She hoped she sounded convincing because it was what she told herself each time she thought it was smarter to cut her losses from this new man in her life. Yet when each gift arrived the more she wanted to know him.

"True. But let's remember no one goes into business with someone with out knowing anything about them. Trust me. They both are involved in million dollar projects. They are billionaires Bella. They aren't stupid young men throwing out money for anyone to enjoy. They are dead serious about their careers. I would think that this Mr. Whitlock would already have an idea that his business partner is not exactly Mr. Perfect by now. " Riley replied.

Bella hated when he rained on her parade but she also knew he was right. He was only trying to present the evidence and let her make her own judgments based on the facts and not her gut feelings.

"Oh did you tell Riley about Jake?" Lauren's eyes grew wide as saucers as she reminded Bella about her near death experience with a hot motorcycle guy.

Bella's smile slipped from her face. Taking a big sip of her wine she saw Riley's eye brows shoot up.

"This guy nearly ran me over with his bike on my way to lunch the other day. He followed me inside and apologized. We spoke for a few minutes and then he left. Nothing more to say about it." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she turned her back towards him in an attempt to look like she was grabbing some crackers and cheese off the platter on the coffee table.

"YOU nearly got hit and didn't think it necessary to tell me! This guy could have been a maniac! You should have call me immediately when you saw him coming inside the deli." Riley shouted frantically at her.

"Sorry. I was enjoying my sandwich, plus I brought you a yummy one back remember." Bella cringed as she saw the frustration in his body as he shifted in his seat.

"That is beside the point, Bella." Riley ran his fingers through his hair, leaning his elbows on his upper thighs he look greatly disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry Riley. It was just….well….he was incredibly attractive." Bella's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she spoke the words out loud. It was true, she couldn't not get the man out of her head for days. Even in her dreams he made an entrance from time to time.

She had seen them holding hands, kissing one another, laughing and then she would see blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes. It always ended gruesome.

"Good looking men kill too." Riley cries out.

"OMG Riley, you're not her father. Chill." Lauren smacked him hard against the arm as she stood up and walked across the room towards Bella.

"I know I'm am not her father, I am only her boss and hopefully friend. I just….these killings are horrible and no one seems to have a clue who is doing it. If you had to stare at some of the photos I've seen you would understand." Riley's voice shook as he reveal that he was really scare for them.

"Photos? You never showed me any photos?" Bella look alarmingly at him.

"Of course not. They were unimaginable. It would give you nightmares Bella." Riley trembled as a few images entered his head.

"Still, you should have given me the option." Bella replied flashing him a disappointed smile.

"Look, let's not forget we are here to get you prepared for that fabulous date tonight. So come on, I brought the dress you love and I can help you with your hair. Lord knows someone needs too." Lauren smack Bella on the rear, then slipped her hands on the back of her shoulders as she nudged her down the hallway to her bedroom.

Riley sat there enjoying his wine contemplating a way to get someone inside that Opera tonight to watch Bella's back. He knew he couldn't do it himself. It would only piss off Lauren and Bella if they thought he was spying on her and her date. Grabbing his phone, he made a quick call to one of the rookie reporters who he knew would do anything he requested for a chance to move up the ladder at work. Feeling a little better about her leaving with this mysterious Mr. Whitlock, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and leaned back against the soft cushions of her couch. He knew the girls would be lock up in Bella's room for at least another hour.

* * *

"Just remember what I said, watch my back tonight. If I know James, he is going to retaliate for us destroying one of his safe havens as well as taking out his men. Until we know who he is working with, we need to be on extra guard duty. I don't trust anyone at this point." Jasper states to Jake with a severe tone.

"On it." Jake's eyes simmer as he considers what would happen to him if he lost Jasper somehow. He might not like the idea of being ruled by a vampire but he knew if something happen to Jasper, he would be given over to another Vampire who might not be as considerate and compassionate as Jasper had been over the years. He had seen some of the other leaders, they used the wolves for their purpose and treated them unkindly. They didn't give a rat's ass if one of them died or how they felt about the lives they were forced to live to serve their personal spoiled needs.

"I will be picking up Bella at seven and we should arrive at the opera shortly afterwards. Keep a eye on us, keep some of the men at the house and send some out to do some recon like we planned last night." Jasper checked his hair as he gave out the orders.

"Okay." Jake replied simply. He knew what he had to do and it wasn't exactly hard. He had been guarding Jasper's backside for years now.

"Make sure tonight goes smoothly. I like this girl. I want to see where it will go." Jasper thought of the cute text message he received from her after he sent her each gift. He could tell she was growing mystified by his actions. He had met many women over the years, in that time, he knew there was far more to a woman that the outer shell. Any beautiful woman would look good on his arm, but he preferred women who were pretty on the inside, smart, outgoing, a little sassy but also kind. He knew he could never replace his true love Alice but at the moment, he felt that Bella could help at least fill that void he often felt since Alice's death.

"Yes sir." Jake agrees as he turns to walk away.

"Jake, one more thing, when we find this girl, you will be rewarded for your hard work. Carlisle is quite urgent to have her in his care. I know he will show gratitude for this task." Jasper knew how much the pack enjoyed the hunt, but he also knew how much they treasured the gifts they received when ever he sent them out on a big job. He wanted his pack to feel appreciated. After all, with out them, some of the vampires would not be alive today.

"Will let them know." Jake chuckles softly as he walks outside to ready up his men.

It felt strange knowing that Jasper was going to take out the girl he met at the deli.

Normally, he never got close enough to any woman that Jasper dated. If that is what you call what he did with them. Maybe it was easier in the past because he knew that Jasper would simply sleep with them for a few months, then gradually either feed on them or just dump them with out any reason at all. He knew that Jasper's heart wouldn't let him feel anything for anyone. Not since Alice.

However, tonight he saw the glimmer of hope in his boss's eyes when he mentioned how he wanted to work this out with Bella. It was such a foreign feeling to him, this odd sense of jealousy. A little stinging sensation hit his chest when he thought of Bella in Jasper's arms tonight, or hell worse, in his bed. He knew Jasper could glamour any human woman into his bed if he chose too.

Once he had given everyone their job details he found himself taking the job of tagging not far behind Jasper and Bella. He already had Jared and Embry as their personal guards / chauffeurs but something in his gut told him he needed to be close tonight. He wasn't sure if it was his instincts or if he just simply wanted to see Bella again, to watch how she reacts to Jasper. Did she really like him? Or did he use magic on her? He had seen the interest in Bella's eyes when they shared a small conversation between them and he could feel the electricity that sparked once engaged. Yeah, if she wasn't already seeing Jasper, he knew she would be easy pickings for him. But, she was seeing Jasper and that meant she was off limits to him. He had to find his own toy to play with. Jasper did not share nor did Jake want his hand me downs.

Jumping in the black jeep, he gave the limo about five minutes distance in front of him before he followed it to Bella's house. He just hoped nothing went wrong tonight, he couldn't stand the thought of Bella being a casualty in a war she knew nothing about.

* * *

Nahuel opened the door slowly to the room where his special guest now rested safely in his home. He had Sebastian bring her straight over to one of his safe havens so he could monitor her himself. He knew she had not gone through the full transformation yet. She showed signs of it but seemed to be fighting it. He couldn't blame her for that. He wondered why no one in her family had pick up how different she was? How had her vampire side remained dormant this long was a marvel to him.

He found her laying on her side on the edge of the bed. She seemed very still, very calm for someone who had been kidnapped and moved around often.

"Renesme?" He spoke softly not wanting to upset her.

Nothing. NO sound, no movement came from her. He took a few steps toward the center of the room, still trying to remain gentle and calming as he spoke again.

"Reneseme? Are you okay? Do you need some food or water?" He asks as he gets a closer look at her. She was a small thing. Her hair had a tinge of red to it. He wondered if she was a feisty girl? She look fragile laying there. He knew she was not asleep, he could hear her heart racing, so he knew she was aware of his existence in the room with him.

He was not sure what to do or say next when she rolled over, lifting herself up, she glare hotly at him.

"I want to go home." She stated simply.

"I'm afraid you can't go home not yet." Nahuel knew that once her transformation was complete she might not ever be able to go home again. He wasn't sure if her vampire side would make her thirst for blood the way most full vampire newborns did, or if she would only need it from time to time like himself, in order to live and remain strong.

"Why not? What did I do wrong? Why am I being punished?" She whimpers as a single tear trickles down the corner of her eye.

"You're not being punish. I just want to talk to you, explain some things to you.

Maybe then you will understand what you're going through." He replies with a light smile as he draws closer to the bed, his hands wrapping around the long banister of the wooden frame bed.

"I'm going through hell? You people…who ever you are have been horrible. You …you're not normal, are you?" She looks suspiciously at him as she pulls herself up against the bed frame, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"What do you mean ? Has anyone touch you?" Nahuel felt rage engulf him at the thought of any one touching her. If he learned she had been defiled the way they often did to human slaves he would personally see to their punishment. Even if it was his own nephew who had done the damage.

"They stuck me in a room with so much heat that I nearly passed out, vomited ….the food tastes horrible. I feel like I am being drugged somehow. I just…I don't feel like myself. I do not know if it is the fear that is making me feel so ill or if YOU are doing something to me." Nessie answers as she pulls her hair out of her face.

Nahuel catches a glimpse of her eyes, the soft brown mix with emerald sparks, take his breathe away. She was so young. She was like a delicate flower, just blooming for the first time. She was an innocent young girl. She had no clue about her true heritage. She was not going to believe him when he told her what he knew so far. She was going to be in denial until she saw the change for herself.

"What happen when you were born?" He asks as he locates a chair, sitting in it, he looks at her directly not blinking once while he waits for her response to his question.

"My mother died when I was born." She shrug her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her knees, holding them tightly against her chest.

"Did they say if your birth kill her?" He wondered what she had been told, or rather how the doctors had explained it to her father.

" I did not kill my mother! They were not sure the cause, just that she bled too much." She shrugged her shoulders again with a casual look at him.

"Your father, is he a nice man?" He had a gut feeling that the man who had been raising her all these years was not her true biological father. He knew this news would hurt her. It would crush her. Sometimes the truth was a deadly weapon. Whoever said that the truth would set you free, had never been told something so incredibly insane that they didn't understand the magnitude of what the truth could really mean to someone who would rather be in ignorance.

"Yes. He loves me and I know he is going crazy wondering where I am." She groans as more tears fill her angry eyes.

"I'm sure he is." He agrees.

"Have you ever met your real father?" He decided to just come out and ask the question that weigh heavily on his mind. He knew from Sebastian that she was being sought out by the Cullen/Whitlock/Hale covens. He wasn't sure which one of them was her biological father but he knew it had to be one of them. Why else would they suddenly show a sudden interest in the girl? Why would they go through all the trouble to kidnap her and other girls? They didn't kidnap human slaves? They had other abilities that persuaded the human host to do their beckoning. They didn't have to steal them.

So the mystery was, who did Nessie belong to? Which clan would take her as their own? Which one would go up against him? He was going to claim Nessie as his own. If he had any doubts before, seeing her, feeling the strong connection between them, he knew he could not let her go now. He knew she was the one woman he had waited centuries for. She was like him. They belonged together. They were destined for one another.

He knew he was making an enormous decision. He knew there would be a battle for her. He would take it up with the council once she had completed the transformation. He would have her, even if it cost him everything he had worked so hard for all these years.

"What? Johnny Swan is my real father!" She cries out in disbelief.

"Are you sure of that?" He asks gently.

"Of course I am. He raised me. Why would he do that if I was not even his child?" She snaps at him. Not liking how he was trying to suggest that her mother had been with someone else. Her father had given her everything. Her father took care of her when she was ill, taught her to walk, ride a bike, yeah, there was something wrong with his line of questioning and it was just plain rude.

"What if he didn't know the truth. It is possible that your mother had been with another man. Someone she thought she knew, someone who pretended to be just like her, human." He pick a piece of flint off of his trousers, then looked up at her. The rage on her face made his skin tingle, his blood boil and in a small way, he felt pity for her.

However, he was going to tell her the truth, it was overdue. In fact, he wondered if that was why she had not fully transformed yet. Her body thought it was human, her mind believed it, now all she had to do was let her guard down, believe what he was telling her and let the change to do what it was meant to do.

"Human? Of course my father is human, what else would he be a freaking alien?" Nessie stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"What if I told you he was a vampire." Nahuel replies softly and slowly. He watches as her face squints up in a ugly frown. Her retort was loud and clear.

"You're insane! Oh my god I have been kidnapped by a freaking cult!" Nessie shouted across the room as she crawled off the bed, running straight to the door, yanking on the door knob trying to escape.

Nahuel sat still as he observed her irrational behavior. He knew she would over react to this. He knew she would not believe him. Denial of the unknown was such a human trait. She would learn soon that there was more to the legends that she would ever imagine.

"I want out! I want to leave! When my dad and my Uncle find me they will arrest you. Please, just let me go I wont tell them anything. I swear." Nessie pleaded as she yanked hard on the locked door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. You are about to go through some changes that will make you a risk for other humans." He sighs sadly.

"Changes? What damn changes? What are you going to do to me?" Nessie screams as she pushes her back up against the door, frighten tears flowing down her face .

"Nothing. What happens to you now, is just a natural thing Nessie. You can't keep fighting it." He warns her as he stands up, walking toward her in a stealth motion, making Nessie let out a long shrill as she slides down the door praying in her head that this was all a bad dream.

"Please, I don't want …I….don't kill me." Nessie hiccups as her voice lowers, her heart pounds so heavy against her ribs that she could literally hear her own pulse in her head.

"I'm not going to kill you, Nessie….I'm going to love you, forever." He whispers as he kneels before her planting a chaste kiss on her sweaty forehead. Then releasing her hand from the door he opens it, stepping out, closing it behind him he could hear her weeping and could feel the vibrations coursing through her blood, warning him the change was about to start. Soon he would no longer be one of a kind. Together they would be unique, powerful, and hopefully in love for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The performance was breathtaking. Bella had wept a few times. Jasper didn't seem embarrassed by it.

"Thank you, I enjoyed this so much." Bella gave him a gratifying smile.

"I could tell." He chuckles softly as he takes her hand in his, leading her down the stairs.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jasper's eyes gleam with lust, as he looked down at the small amount of cleavage that peeked out of the red silk gown she had worn for tonight's event.

Bella's pale cheeks burned with delight and nervousness. She couldn't fathom why a guy as handsome, refine, and wealthy would like a girl as simple as her? What was the catch? Could he be hiding something from her? Was there something far more dangerous about him? Could Riley be correct that Jasper was somehow involved with one of his business partners, who was committing crimes and possibly the kidnapping of her cousin?

"Yes, you did." Bella replies, her body trembles as his eyes lock with hers.

"I like you Bella." Jasper announces as they step outside.

"I like you too." She answers as the limo pulls up for them.

Jared opens the door for them, they slip inside.

"Would you care for a drink?" He lifts up a bottle of champagne that is nestled in a container of ice.

"Sure." Bella licks her lips.

Jasper fixes them both a drink.

"Here, is to a beginning. I hope we can become more than mere acquaintances." Jaspers toasts as they clink their glasses together. Jasper watches as she sips on the drink, before he takes a small drink himself.

"Mmm….that is delicious." Bella liked the fruity taste to it. She wasn't sure how to respond to his toast. She was intrigued by him. She also wondered where this relationship would lead. She didn't want to give him any false hope. She was not one to fall in love so easily. He seemed to like her as much as she was starting to like him. So why did she feel the need to protect her heart still? Why did little alarms still ring in her head?

"It is." Jaspers agrees as he sits his glass down. Leaning back in his seat, he watches her closely. He can sense her uneasiness. He wonders what's going on in her mind? Unlike other humans he could not read her mind. It was one of the things he liked about her. His magical skills didn't work on her. She was a unique female.

"Do I make you nervous?" Jaspers asks curiously, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her answer. Would she be honest?

"A little." Bella didn't hesitate with her answer.

He cocked an eye brow as he smiled, he was very pleased with her answer and her swiftness with it. He liked a woman who did not hide or manipulate people. He just added another reason why Bella was the right woman for him. There was still more tests ahead before he could truly have her as his own if she chose to go down that path with him.

"Why?" He gives her a sweet smile.

"I don't know. There is something about you that ….well…seems too good to be true." Bella answers as she takes another big drink, empty her glass.

Jasper takes the glass from her hand, filling it back up, then hands it to her before he responds to her honesty.

"I guess, I could see why anyone would believe that something that is too

good must be wrong somehow. It's our human nature to question a good thing." Jasper answers as he sips on his drink.

"Precisely. Would I like you to be the perfect guy, sure! However, I know from my own experience that there is no such thing. Nor is there a perfect woman. I just think that your TOO good to be true. I haven't figure out why you would want to spend time with me." Bella was surprised at how easy it had to been to be so upfront with him. This man was filthy wealthy, had great contacts, and was a once in a lifetime catch for a girl like her. If she didn't watch herself she would soon repel him with her abruptness.

"You are a remarkable woman Bella Swan." Jasper laughs whole heartedly.

"Okay?" Bella frowns at him.

"You are so straight forward. I really like that. Most women play a more suspenseful game with their feelings but not you. You just lay all your cards out on the table, don't you." He shakes his head, with a wide grin on his face.

"I have nothing to lose. Why should I lie?" Bella laughs softly understanding how odd she must seem to a guy who probably has women lying and scheming their way into his world, into his bed for that matter.

"Precisely. This is one of many reasons I like you." He says with a softness to his tone.

Taking her glass, he sits it down as he turns her to face him. Lifting his hand, turning it so the back of his hand could glide gently down the side of her face, he looks in her eyes as he leans in, kissing her tenderly against the silkiness of her lips.

Bella's heart flutters as she closes her eyes.

With a gentle nudge of his tongue, he opens her mouth. Exploring the inside of it, tasting the champagne mix with the flavor of her. His body trembles at the excitement she creates in him. His hand cups the side of her face as he pulls her closer to him, he feels her tiny hands pressing against his chest as a soft moan erupts from her mouth. His blood begins to boil, he can feel the lust tingling underneath the coolness of his skin. He could go on and on kissing her like this but he knew they were pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building. He wanted to take her back to his house, to explore her body further to make her his, to mark her, to brand her as his and his only but he knew it was far too soon and far too dangerous at the moment. He had an enemy to deal with, a job to finish before she would be safe enough to belong to him.

"This is another reason I like you so much. I will see you tomorrow Bella." He didn't ask, he was telling her. He knew now that he couldn't be with out her for long. He was already aching from the thought of her being separated from him for just the night apart.

"Okay." She agreed with out hesitation. She had to admit that kiss had blew her away. She felt like she was melting in his arms, just slipping away into a fantasy that she never wanted to return from but unfortunately, they were already back at her place. So it was time to deal with reality. This was one of the reasons she was so drawn by him. When they were together, it was like the rest of the world did not exist. It was just the two of them. Nothing else matter.

The door open, Jasper step out first, taking her hand to help her step out of the car. She was thankful for his help. She was still feeling a little fuzzy in the head.

"Tomorrow we will be together again." He kissed the back of her hand.

Bella felt her body shake and tremble with anticipation.

"Yes, we will." Bella agrees as he drops her hand so she can walk away from him. He waits until she reaches the safety of the stairs before he slips back into the car and drives away.

Jake had pulled up a few minutes before hand. He had seen the flustered look on the couples faces. He sensed something had passed between them in the backseat of the limo. He felt his stomach twist with an unusual feeling of envy.

After Jasper drove away he stay behind, he watched as she made her way up to the apartment. She seemed a little awkward in the high heels as she clunked up the stairs.

Something caught his attention on the side of her building. Looking closely, he saw something that made his blood freeze. It was a vampire. It was watching Bella.

He remained in hiding as he watched for the vampires next move.

The vampire crawled up the side of the building, like a spider. Jake knew something was not right about this coincidence. Why would a random vampire be in this area, heading straight for Bella's apartment? Yeah, this was not an random attack. No, he had a bad feeling that James somehow found out about Bella and Jaspers involvement. He was going to try and kill her like he had Alice.

Swearing under his breath he made his way stealthily across the parking lot and up to her apartment. He had to get her out of there before she came face to face with a vampire with deadly intentions.

* * *

Bella felt giddy with excitement. Her date had gone smoothly. Once again she had found herself feeling like she was on a natural high. It was always like that after she spent time with Jasper. Was that a sign that this was something real, something true, or hell even destine? Was this what the heroine felt in the books she use to read, when she had her encounters with her true love? Whatever this strange feeling was, she like it and wish she could have it all the time.

Opening her door she step inside of the tiny apartment. Flipping on the hallway light she sat her purse down on the counter, turning back to lock the door behind her when she felt as if someone had hit her straight in the gut. There in the doorway stood Jake. Motorcycle Jake. How in the hell had he found her? Riley was right. Even hot guys were evil. She opened her mouth to let out a horrified scream when he threw his large warm hand over her mouth. She try to hit him with her fists, but he bound her wrists with his other free hand.

"Shh….calm down. I saw someone climbing up the side of your apartment building. They might be in here." He whispers in her ear, her eyes grow larger with terror.

"I'm going to take you out of here. It's not safe." He explains further, her eyes continue to look doubtful and fill with utter horror at him.

Bella strikes out with her foot, kicking him in the shin, surprising the both of them.

Yelping he yanks her toward him, lifting her up in his arms he runs out of the apartment, down the back set of stairs.

"Let me go! Let me go! Help!" Bella began to scream before Jake got them to the bottom steps, his hand covering her mouth again as he glares daggers at her.

"I just told you there was some strange man coming up to your apartment with bad intentions and you scream for help? I am trying to rescue you. Not kidnap you." Jake swears under his breathe as he releases her mouth.

"Funny, that's exactly what you just did! You took me against my will!" Bella cries out furiously as she glances up at her apartment where the door was left wide open when he rushed her out.

"Trust me. I don't go around stealing young women from their apartments." Jake huff.

"Oh, you just try to run them over with your motorcycle and then stalk them." Bella's chest was heaving as she wondered if she should run or stay.

Something didn't feel right about this situation. It didn't make any sense. She lived on the third floor. How could someone climb her building? How was it that this mysterious stranger who she met a few days ago just happened to be by her apartment ? Yeah, she was definitely going to flee as soon as she could find an escape route.

"I'm not stalking you and for the record I did not run over you nor attempt too, you weren't paying attention." He growls as he grabs her wrist to pull them further away from the apartment building as his super sonic hearing warns him that the vampire was in her apartment and not too happy she had step out of it.

Going around the side of the apartment Bella struggled against him. It was not making his job easy when all at once a loud booming sound erupted in the air and the ground shook underneath them.

-Boommmmmmmmm Bammmmmm-

Bella's body flew forward landing square on top of Jake's chest as his arms went instinctively around her, rolling her over onto the ground so his body would cover hers from any flying debris.

Flames shot out, the building began to crumble, people were screaming as they fled their house.

Jake look down at Bella whose eyes were close shut.

"Bella, are you okay? Bella." Jake grip her chin, moving her head side to side.

Her eyes open slowly as she look up at him with instant fear.

"What the hell!" She shouted as her eyes left his face to look up at the sky, where flames and smoke were shooting out of what was once her apartment building.

"We got to go." Jake jumped up on his feet, taking her hand and pulling it gently so she would follow.

"My home! My things!" Bella screams out as she covers her ears with her hands as tears spring into her eyes.

"Those things can be replaced, you can't. Let's go." Jake drags her away while she glances behind her in total shock.

Sirens were blaring in the night as they ran away from her home.

Bella was confused. She was frightened. Something warned her that this explosion was somehow connected to the mysterious arrival of Jake Black. She was going to kick his ass and have him arrested once she got safely to a phone.

* * *

Jasper receive the text message from Jake explaining when he stayed behind to be sure that Bella got inside her apartment safely the apartment had exploded. Jake also told him there had been a vampire climbing up the side of her building. He wonder if James had found out about his recent companionship with Bella? If he had, how? Why did he care about killing a human? What was he up too? He had the girl, he was on top of his game, so why was he trying to hurt him? Who was his partner? Who was working with a rogue vampire?

He made a call to Carlisle explaining where they were at the moment of locating the child he sought and how James was involve, the way he try to take out his new friend tonight. Both agreed he was getting aid from someone, someone high enough maybe even in the council. This meant they had to step up their game and investigate further so they called out the right person for a challenge. Challenges were rarely made because it meant that one vampire would die and the other would remain alive to take everything the other once own.

Things were about to get extremely difficult.

He was grateful however that Jake had rescued Bella. He would once again owe Jake for his servitude. He had agreed that Jake would take her to one of their safe houses, until they found James or his partner. He suspected that Bella wasn't going to be too pleased by becoming Jake's captive. He was going to go over and talk to her tonight. He was still trying to formulate a reasonable explanation she had to hide from her friends, work and family. How could he explain someone was trying to kill her to get even with him with out mentioning vampires and wolves? This was the tricky part when you got involved with a human.

Still, remembering the passionate kiss they had shared hours before, he knew it was worth the nuisance, Bella was worth anything. He wanted to explore their relationship further. He wanted to make Bella happy, to give her everything she could possibly want and in the end he hoped if things went the way he would like them to go, she might even agree to let him give her the gift of immorality.

He would no longer be alone. He would no longer seek out the comfort he had missed since his beloved Alice had died. He could feel something other than coldness in his heart, that missing piece that had left him broken. Yes, Bella could be that special girl. The one who gave him hope and made his endless days and nights worth living again.

So in the meantime he had to keep her safe and hidden. Eventually he would make it all to up her. Eventually, he would show her everything he had to offer and hopefully she would accept it.

* * *

Jake unlocked the door, putting in the correct numbers to turn off the alarm system as he turned to catch Bella who was trying to flee from him. He laugh inwardly. She had tried several times before they reached their destination. He had to give her credit, she didn't give up easily.

"Stop it." He warns her as he closes the door, turns the locks in place then sets the alarm back on again.

"Every window and door is connected to this alarm. I will know if you try to escape." Jake warns her as he pushes her down the hallway.

Bella groans as she walks forward. Her head was reeling from tonight's events. She still had on her evening gown from the opera. Looking at the ends, she could see that she had snag it when she fell and the few times she try to run away from Jake.

"My dad will hunt you down." Bella warns him as she walks into a darken room.

Jake flips the switch, the room lit up. They were in the living room area. Everything had a dark wood coloring. It was not surprising since they had drove out of the city limits and into a wooded area that Bella was not aware of. She rarely got out of the city and when she did, it was usually straight up the highway back to Forks. She rarely had time to wander about and explore new areas.

"I'm sure he will." Jake sighs with no fear in his voice as he walks to the bar, bending down to open the mini fridge grabbing a beer.

"Do you want a beer?" He offers before he closes the door.

"Sure, why not!" Bella throws her arms up in the air, flopping down on the couch, grabbing a throw pillow covering her chest with it.

"Here you go." Jake hands her the cold beer while he sits down across from her, gulping down his beer, grabbing the television remote.

"ARE you serious? Seriously!" Bella cries out as she throws the top of her beer straight at his forehead.

"Ouch! Damn!" Jake rubs the red spot on his forehead.

"You have remarkable aim." His frown turns into a grin as he watches the pleasure of his pain, slowly evaporate from her face.

"Yeah, well if you touch me you will find out just how good I am." She warns him as she gulps down her beer.

"Trust me I have no plans to do anything to you." He watches her relax a little, then not sure exactly why he had to put the fear back in her. Seeing her calm with him, aggravated him. Made his wolf nervous.

"At least nothing you wouldn't like ." He adds with a cocky grin, watching her body tense back up. He felt the wave of fear rolling off of her, he found pleasure in it.

"I swear I will kill you!" Bella throws the pillow across the table at him.

"I'm sure you will try." He laughs at her.

"I know you set that bomb in my place." Bella accuses him.

"What? Of course I didn't set that bomb. If it was even a bomb in there. I swear I saw someone trying to get in your apartment, that's all." Jake answers in his defense.

"Why were you outside of my apartment building to begin with?" Bella asks curiously.

"I…drove by saw something weird. When I got a closer look I realized the ….guy was trying to get to the third floor. I didn't even know it was your apartment he was trying to get in." He knew he was lying to her face but he had no other choice. He was not allowed to tell her anything. Jasper would be here later, to explain things his way. He was just supposed to protect her in the meantime.

"uh-uh. Cause that makes reasonable sense." Bella cluck her tongue, cocking an eye brow as she glare at him with venom in her eyes.

"It does." Jake laughs loudly.

"Look, I didn't come looking for you. I was just as surprise to see you as you were to see me. So you should be thanking me right now, not accusing me of hideous crimes." Jake shot her a naughty look that made her skin itch, her pulse to race.

"Why would my apartment blow up after you retrieve me from it?" Bella was not feeling the sincerity in his words. She suspected that Jake was hiding something big from her. She also knew that he was link to the mystery guy who blew up her apartment building. She wasn't gullible.

"I didn't know that was going to happen, honestly!" Jake places his hand over his chest, making a vow to her.

"This is crazy! If you were not stalking me, trying to blow up my apartment building then why did you force me to come here with you, why am I lock up against my will?" She took a big swig of her beer, watching his face closely. He didn't reveal anything as far as expression went, but she saw his eyes darken just a little. She knew he was trying to come up with another reasonable explanation for his odd behavior tonight.

"Obviously you are in danger Bella. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." He said with a winning smile. He was proud of how fast he was coming up with lies to bullshit her. He knew she was not gullible, he also knew she was not going to be easy to fool for too long. He just hope that Jasper was aware of her keen sense of perspective. She would not be the type of person who would believe any thing you told her unlike some of the other girls he had dated in the past.

He was just glad that she was not his problem. She was after all with Jasper so that made her Jasper's problem. He would do his best to protect her but he was not going to become her best friend in the process. Nope, he was going to keep things strictly business oriented. No attachments would make her safer in his care.

"The only danger I see me in, is being here with you." Bella lick her lips as she shook her head, pressing her lips together she stomp out of the room, exploring the rest of her prison.

"I concur, I am dangerous." He spoke softly alone in the room while he listen to her open and close doors, no doubt trying to plan a possible escape route.

She would soon learn the hard way, that there was no escaping him, unless he wanted her to.


End file.
